As If Being with You Made Every Day the Best Day
by Writer Writes Words
Summary: Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis can't have a future without having a past. Definite Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport. I got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

On the other end is Brooke Davis, the girl who's currently more _vulnerable_ and yet to some people more _beautiful_ than ever before. She was just sitting on her couch but has risen up to pace around the empty living room floor--that is until she dropped to the hardwood upon hearing none other that Lucas Scott…propose to her.

"Brooke, are you there?" rubbing his freshly-shaven head.

Perplexed, Brooke picks up her phone from the ground, unsure of what to say.

"Brooke, let's just get away from everything."

"Lucas…" her voice trails off into a light whisper of a question. There must be a reason she doesn't immediately decline, but at the same time, she can't accept. _Lucas Scott proposing to her?? Oh, what's going on with today?_

"Brooke, at least come to Las Vegas with me. It will help get your mind off Angie and everything."

"I want to, Luke. But you do realize you just asked if I wanted to get married tonight."

Lucas, one who had just sounded so serious, couldn't help but let out a brief chuckle. "Come on, Brooke. Get your firm butt over here. No marriage, just a few days of fun. You know you want to. Please, Pretty Girl, for me."

Short pause. "Fine but only because you asked so nicely. You better treat me as a goddess." Damn it. She could never resist him, despite how their relationship is strictly friendly. Really, they're just friends. That's all that was intended. That's it. Sternly platonic.

"Deal. Anything for you." _Wow, is he flirting with Brooke Davis? And is she flirting back? _He's a bit shocked that she agreed to this. Sure, Brooke would do anything for her friends, even spontaneously jumping onto the next plane to Sin City with him, but he's still a bit shocked by the new, tamer Brooke agreeing to his brash plea.

Oh, crap. There's still the broken-hearted Peyton. _Crap!_ "Hey, Luke. I don't think I can go."

His heart drops. No, she can't take her words back! She agreed. On some level, he knows he really just wants her presence right now, especially after his last two girlfriends confessed their love for him and her supposed best friend pressuring him to pick someone. Yet all he wants is a friend, like Brooke, with him. "What? Come on, Brooke," he whined.

"No, what about Peyton?"  
"No, not Peyton. Come here, and I'll tell you all about it. Don't worry."

Her phone buzzes. "Hold on, Luke. I got another call in." She puts him on hold and answers…speak of the Devil, Peyton's call.

"Hey, Brooke. I'm rushing over to meet up with Mia right now. I'll be gone for a week or so."

"What's going on?" asked the concerned friend.

"Mia said something about someone she met at one of her concerts, and he knows Ellie. He's there right now, so I gotta get there. Take care, and give Angie a kiss for me, okay?"

"Peyton, Angie's gone."  
"Oh, no! Brooke--"

"Don't worry. I think I'm okay right now." Maybe since her rock, her Lucas is there, waiting to fill the void. _As a friend, just as a friend._

"Brooke, I really wish I could be there for you right now, but you know that…well, he…"

"He could be gone if you don't meet him now," not too sure if she's talking her friend or herself. "I understand, so I hope you understand, Peyt. Lucas invited me to go on a trip with him to Vegas…I think we're both at a bump in our life with the Lindsey ordeal and all that."

"Oh, Brooke, go. I'll call you tomorrow." Peyton probably should care or be more concerned about Lucas and Brooke in Vegas, but she does care for her best friend and Luke. Surprisingly empathetic of their situation and highly concerned about this mystery guy, she steps on the gas pedal for a city on the outskirts in Georgia. Had this been a different moment, she might have gone apeshit over this.

"Lucas, I'm on my way."

They both smiled to their phones, trying hard to suppress their grins.

--

While waiting for Brooke's arrival, he walks to the gift shop. He notices _flowers_ at full bloom. The summer between junior and senior year--he confessed his immense feelings for her, with all her luggage to California in the cab, and even kissed her. He can't help but let out a smile. He should have hid all her luggage and even her ticket. That way, she would have stayed in Tree Hill a bit longer. But then again, those raw 82 letters of hers may never have existed. Maybe things do happen for a reason. This sparks another Brooke memory. _People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end_.

The flowers at the gift shop were beautiful, prettier than the bouquet he brought his mom and fresher than the ones he picked from his garden to give to Brooke later that one day. Just to rekindle previous memories, he hand-picked a dozen lilies, three sunflowers, and one flaming red rose, which the salesperson wrapped superbly.

Lucas walked around the airport. Then, he feels a soft hand on his boney shoulders. With all those days and nights in the bar, he hasn't been at a gym or a basketball court in a while--except tonight, but Peyton's scribbles were a whole other story. "Hi, Brooke. You ready?"

"For marriage," she says with a smile. Her two deep dimples abounded her face, and he returned with his set, open-mouthed and all.

_Those two_. Despite all the heartaches, they still joked. He could always find a friend in her and vice versa.

"Your flowers, my fiancé."

She shoots back a stare before gladly taking them.

Lucas takes Brooke's suitcase for her. Always a gentleman. Hand-in-hand, the edgy-looking Lucas and the simple-seeming Brooke walk toward the corridor.

"Nice head, Luke," she nudged.

"Yeah, you should have seen it earlier today. I sported a Mohawk."

"Is that why Jamie's hair is like that today? Way to be an influence."

"You're one to speak. 'What's underneath all the clothes, Brooke Davis?' He runs around saying this, you know that?"

"Oh, God."

--

Just a few hours ago, Brooke was dreading the airport. And sure enough, Lucas picked up her pieces. Now here they were, picking up each other's remains at 10 PM, in the same attire, anticipating the endless alcoholic beverages and wild nights across the country.

She hands him her paper barf bag. Upon his glare, she teases, "What? I know your plane troubles."

Turning a light shade of pink because he really does get nauseous on the plane, he takes the bag. "But I got this," and takes out the purple monkey she gave him earlier today.

"Aww," and she pats his buzzed-cut hair. "I really love your hair. I like this look on you."

"I feel kind of bald though."

"Better than being hairy and oily like that guy," referring to a passenger on the other side of the aisle from them. "You had this haircut before."  
"After I came back from Charleston, in the middle of junior year."

That was a good time for the both of them. Realizing his mistakes with the two girls, Lucas worked hard to mend his friendship with them. Along the way, he strengthened a permanent bond between him and the delight sitting beside him. And while their friendship strengthened, he fell _hard_ for her. But right now, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Him and Brooke are still great friends, but life was so much simpler back then.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone. This is the first fanfic I've _ever_ written. I pretty much wrote the entire thing a while back, and yeah. I didn't establish any hooks for the entire chapter, so that explains why each chapter will forever end dull-y. I'm trying. Well, anyways thank you for the reviews I've gotten. I must say I'm a bit surprised anyone would read it. _Feels pretty good. _Anyways, thank you so much.

Excuse me for making this story entirely fluff. I wrote this a little after the finale ended--does that justify why this story is BL and BL only? :) I tried to incorporate everything BL from the actual series that seems fit to rejog, or reignite, the passion and love they were once so familiar with.

Once more, thank you. Please let me know if I made any errors.

* * *

Before the flight took off, her phone rang. It was from the adoption agency. Baby Angie had arrived, and her parents were very thankful to Brooke for the kind deed she had done. Brooke couldn't help but be jealous of Angie's parents.

"You have me, Brooke Penelope Davis."

She rolled her eyes at her well-intentioned friend. "Lucky me, I got Lucas Eugene Scott," she remarked in a sarcastic tone. But of course, she knew she really would consider herself lucky for having Lucas from time to time.

* * *

They watched a sappy movie, better known as _The Notebook_, before both falling asleep--kind of like the night she spent at his house, sketching some designs for Macy's, and he played with the little girl while watching the older girl. Without even knowing it, Brooke cuddled into his arms, and he rested his head on top of hers, sniffing at the wondrous scent that is her hair. Subconsciously, he was toying with the hem of her dress, and she placed one leg onto his. _That's what happens when you ride red-eye and if you're Brooke and Lucas_. They even slept through the stewardess' report of their landing and everyone shuffling to get off. All the other passengers had walked off, and there on seats 82A & 82B rested Brooke and Lucas, even more intimate than earlier.

"Sir, ma'am, we've landed at Vegas forty minutes ago. Sorry to disturb you two, but our entire staff is ready to leave."

Embarrassed, Brooke and Lucas wake up a bit confused before repositioning themselves. She smoothes out her dress, and he straightens his collared shirt. It was the best sleep they have had in years. Lucas stands, stretching his arms to the compartment above their seats. Brooke stood under, awaiting to leave. He takes their bags out, swings his around his left shoulders, holds hers in his left hand, and puts his right arm around Brooke. _That's the second time in the past twelve hours they left an airport so physically close_, with hearts pounding more rapidly and for unclear reasons (at least to them).

* * *

"Where are we even staying at?" Brooke asks the tall blonde.

It was nearly one by the time they settled into a cab.

He touches his fuzzy head again. "I haven't, um, booked a room yet," he sniggers. "How about Wynn?"

"Damn, Lucas, you really know how to tempt a girl."

They arrive at the monumental, extravagant, ostentatious resort and casino. The bright lights of the city, the heated and parch weather, along with the beautiful and hideous aspects of Vegas--they knew they were away from home. The two walked on the marble pathway leading to the empty check-in counters.

"Welcome to Wynn. How may I help you?"

"We'd like a room, the finest suite you have. Two beds, pool-side and strip-side view," Lucas replies, then looks at Brooke. "With a mini bar."

After a few minutes of the normal check-in stuff, the concierge assigned two room keys to Lucas. He calls over a bellhop to bring them to room 8286 on the highest level. How ironic, the door is red. The bellhop opens the door, and enter Lucas and Brooke. "Enjoy your room, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott."

_Awkward_.

They walk through the many rooms in that chamber. She squeals at the magnificence of their room. She's been wealthy with riches growing by the second, but it has been too long since she had a vacation, especially one with this man.

"Way to splurge, Mr. Scott."

"Treat you like a goddess, I remember."

Her eyes pan over to the large bed, the _only_ bed.

He notices. "I can sleep on the couch."

"For this much a night? Are you kidding? We are _married_, aren't we, Mr. Lucas Scott?"

"You sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he says, squinting, giving those Lucas-eyes Brooke is all too familiar with.

She lets out a small giggle, "Yes, Luke. We can work out something else tomorrow morning."

"Perfect, Mrs. Lucas Scott."

* * *

He showered, she showered--separately. Changed into something more casual, Lucas lies on the bed tuning into ESPN. Brooke, in her yellow bathrobe, sits on one of the chairs by the window and stares out to the fumy sky.

Staring at the score report, he asks her, "What do you want to do tonight?"

Too deep into her thoughts, she doesn't answer.

He walks over, pulls the other chair across from her, and places one hand on her knees and the other on her hand. "I'm sorry, Brooke." He knew she was thinking about: Angie. Despite all their light-hearted conversations and their attempts not to bring up their little angel, they recognized the night couldn't end without mentioning their little girl. "You did well."

"Yeah, I know. It just feels so lonely without her."

"I told you you have me." He was being sincere, he truly was.

"Thanks, Luke. But we both know you have your own life and Lindsey or Peyton or whomever to fight for. I'm fine. I just need to get used to the silence."

He's a bit hurt. _Had he neglected her? He honestly had no intention of neglecting her_. "Brooke--"

"No, I'm fine. Ethan, I mean Dr. Copeland, predicted this silence and unease earlier today."

Those were innocent words, but it stings. _Why?_ "Come on, Brooke. Get dressed. Let's just take a walk."

* * *

They pass by Neiman Marcus, but it's closed. Of course, it's around 3 in the morning. The casinos grow emptier. The two sit on the fountains outside, laughing. They haven't mentioned Angie, Lindsey, or Peyton since they left their room. Lucas shared stories about the adorable Jamie, the delirious Skills, and his sardonic Lily. He listened attentively to Brooke's anecdotes about work, her crazy lunatic of a mother, and her stories about Jamie.

"I love kids," they said simultaneously. Then, paused, surprised by each other's exact comment. Then, laughed together.

"I'm getting tired," yawned Brooke.  
He pulls out his phone, rubbing his ocean-blue eyes. "Right, it's nearly 5AM."

* * *

She slips beside the bulging body in nothing but a yellow cami and red short-shorts, kicking off her fuzzy slippers.

"Thanks for this, Luke."

"Thanks for this, Brooke."

They chat about how great it is to be away from home but at the same time have someone from home here.

"Good night, Pretty Girl." He kisses her burgundy hair and notices her entire body twinge.

"Sweet dreams, Boyfr--," and cuts herself off before finishing the word. "Good night."

He turns to face the wall before smiling at his Pretty Girl's honest mistake. They weren't together--duh!--but no one would understand _how good it was to hear her say that again_, or almost call him that again. Sometimes, he wonders if she had forgotten about their relationship and the intimate love they once shared. He never has. Even at the hotel floor in Los Angeles with Peyton or at the altar of the wedding chapel with Lindsey, he never forgot about Brooke. _Not in the way that he expects or __desires something to rekindle_ then, but she's always in his mind.

It's really late at night, actually more like really early in the morning. Neither has fallen asleep yet, but neither speaks amidst the darkness.

He shifts back toward her, eyes closed. She is still looking up at the ceiling. Their bodies fall centimeters away from each other. Everything remains innocent. Perhaps the perfect sleep they had gotten a few hours ago was what made them so alert, but both decide to stay mum about what had happened earlier.

"Still awake, Brooke?" his voice emerges as a whisper. He can feel her nod. "I wish there was something I can do."

She lets out a scoff. "Pretty ridiculous, right? You invite me here to comfort you, and I just bring all my troubles," Brooke answers platonically,

His eyes open and he bolsters himself up with his elbow. "Not ridiculous at all. I miss Angie, too. I wanted to get away from Tree Hill, and there's no one I would rather be with than you. You're less troubling than all the others back home. Don't you think we are compatible and are good enough friends?"

She shrugs, "I suppose, but here we are…at this beautiful city, and all I can do is sulk."

"Then, we'll sulk together." He lies back down and puts his arm behind Brooke's neck. He pushes her closer, and within seconds, both fall asleep.

_Some girls like to be held_ by that special boy.

* * *

The housekeeper knocked, but Prince Charming and Cinderella remained intact in bed. Asleep. His smile wide. Her face serene. Even the housekeeper stared at the two in bed for a second before exiting. It was another hour before they woke up. Cinderella had a grin on her face when she did. She found his arms tightly around her, one still behind her neck, the other on her bare hip. She felt his 5 o'clock shadow prick her forehead, yet it was so comforting She tried to slide her way off the bed, but his grip was tight like a mother bear protecting her baby cubs. She stays there for another ten minutes, enjoying Prince Charming's touch. He could feel his fingers slide up her top, and that's when she realized he isn't hers anymore. She forcefully moves, jolting him awake.

His eyes adjust to the sunlight peaking through the red, silky curtains. She sits up. His eyes land on her perfectly sculpted face and bold eyes. "Good morning," he stretches, accidentally skimming her tan skin.

She returns the smile. "Good sleep?"

"Yeah, you? I hope I didn't fall asleep while you were talking," he says, face radiating with the smile.

"Yeah." She notices his Pecs, his jaws, his white teeth, his _end-of-the-summer _body…before leaving for the bathroom. _Dude, she was falling for him again. She doesn't recall the day she stopped wanting him, but gradually…she had sort of forgotten about her desire. And besides, he's like the forbidden fruit. There's Peyton and Lindsey. How does she even compare to them? Her and Lucas' file was closed years ago, back in their adolescent years. They've matured too much anyways._ _Love triangles, squares, or whatever…are so two years ago, it's like six years ago._

He knocks on the bathroom there. "Brooke, I need to pee. You've been in there for twenty minutes. Are you showering?" _She barged in during his cold shower once. He had an itsy bitsy wet dream about her._

She opens the door, "You can use it first." She dives back into the silky sheets. _What's worse: moping around for the loss of Angie or returning to the heartache that is Lucas Scott, the one she would have lost it all for? _Face in the pillow, she sighs. Then, a gentle touch causes such a tremble in her soul.

"Brooke, you okay?" he asks, concerned.

_Why? Why must you be so wonderful, Lucas? _"Yeah, just a bit jetlag."

* * *

Lucas, in a simple white tee, and Brooke, in a simple flowing halter, exit their room. "Where are we going?"

"Like we ever know," Brooke responds.

"Left or right?"  
"Left, L for Lucas."

"Cheesy."  
"It's Cheery, Booby."

His eyes fixate at hers. She perceives how his eyes descended to her region. _Awkward_. She turns left and begins walking.

They enjoy a beautiful brunch first. Next on her list of to do's is shopping. But how can anyone tolerate the scorching sun without some gelato!? They wait in line, trying hard to decide on the many flavors available.

"So what are doing tonight?" he asks, resting an arm on her shoulder.

_Don't face him. No, don't do it. Your faces will be so close…don't do it. You might kiss him impetuously. Brooke, no. _She shrugs. "Let's go to LAX or somewhere," and with that, she moved up in the line, leaving Lucas hanging there for a second. _Damn, that was rude, but it had to be done_.

"Something wrong, Brooke?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well…never mind," he decides. Perhaps he was a bit oversensitive. Or not.

All these stores, so little time. They pass by the baby department of a store. Brooke couldn't help but linger for a brief but noticeable second at the newborn aisle, then again at the toddler aisle, and once more at the kids' section before reaching the adults' section.

Spotting a long, vibrant, orange-red gown, Brooke instantaneously walked toward it.

"Don't you have something like this already?"

"Hm?"

"Keith and Jules' wedding. You wore a dress like this." He remembered. She was his date, and though the wedding was far from successful, his relationship with Brooke strengthened. She was dating Felix at the time, but he knew. He knew he had won her over with his best man speech, and he knew she had won him over when she planted a seed in his mind that she might not always be there with him. What is he ever going to do without _the girl behind the red door_?

She smiles, a forced one. "I guess s-so," she stutters. Does he even realize she's stumbling? She can barely be next to him right not without wanting to shred his clothes and pounce him. Does he realize her bones are weakening, her pulse is racing, her mind is hazy? She puts the dress back and walks off.

They walk, side-by-side, brushing each other every now and then. _The place is crowded, you know?_ And each time she feels his touch, she quivers.

"Is there somewhere you rather go?" she asks the Lucas carrying only her shopping bags.

"No, I'm spending my time with you. But I have tonight planned out."  
_Ow, my heart. _"Fabulous," she forces out.

* * *

They arrive back at their suite.

"Don't you feel much more relieved already, just by shopping?"

_Yeah, but with you being so my-Lucas, my heart's in a whole different galaxy. _"I suppose. What about you?"

"I wanna go to the pool."

She pouts. Of course, she wants to be there, but a shirtless Lucas is more irresistible than the Lucas she sees through his dark blue tee. Just then, her phone ring. "It's Peyton."

"Wait, Brooke. Please don't answer that. I should tell you something first."

_Oh, God. He still loves her. _She ignores her call. "What's up, Luke?"

"She painted on the river court. She thinks she's the comet in my book."

"Oh." _Oh, how ironic.  
_"But we're not like that anymore, you know?"

Peyton calls again. "Hello, Peyton?"

"Brooke, the one at Mia's show was Jake. Jake Jagielski."

"Jake? Haven't you been looking for him for a while?"

The delightful Peyton has never sounded so ecstatic. Lucas could hear Peyton's jubilation through the phone as she rambles on for a while. "Brooke, how are things at Vegas, with Lucas?"

"Fine. Everything's great." She plasters on another one of today's smile at Lucas.

He nods.

"Brooke, I know I say this many times, but if you ever get back with Lucas, this time, I promise, I vow I won't impose."

"Peyton, we're nothing like that."

Lucas could hear Peyton and was surprisingly a bit hurt by Brooke's immediate response. Soon after, the two girls finished their conversation, saturated with a non-emo Peyton squealing like a toddler seeing Mickey Mouse for the first time at Disneyland.

He reaches over and grabs her iPhone from her hand, turning it off. He digs into his pocket and notices his out-of-battery phone. "We're leaving Tree Hill behind."

"Sounds good to me."

Glancing at the rectangular, indoor pool just a few feet from where they stood, Lucas nudges Brooke. "What do you say about taking a dip?"

"Mmm…" She's reluctant, but she has every reason to be.

"Fine, fine. We can skinny dip if you rather."

She lets out a giggle at the much happier Lucas; the depressed and bitter Lucas is gone like Lindsey. "Alright."

* * *

She changes into a red bikini, much like something Megan Fox would wear for Maxim--indeed, something so hot Lucas would fall _hard_ for. _Was that her intention? _He rests on the side of the pool with two martinis ready, arms on the granite floor. She loosens her yellow robe and bends forward to place her cotton robe on a seat. Lucas' eyes first gouge to her breasts covered by a mere piece of fabric and string connecting those two, and then his eyes drop down to the region clearly defined by her tight bikini bottom as she bends over.

Her heart skips a beat as she walks down the steps of the pool to Lucas, feeling his eyes follow her body. She flashes him a faint smile, her two dimples protruding.

"You look beautiful, Pretty Girl."

She dips her head down. "Thanks," catching his eye with her timid ones. "You look pretty," takes a gulp, "good, too."

The infamous Lucas chuckle. "Well, this is for you," handing her a martini. "Prepared just the way you like it."

They talk for a while about Brooke's clothing line, the environmental crisis, the new movie _What Happens in Vegas_, and some more.

"So what's next for the amazing Brooke Davis?"

A family. _I want a family_. "Who knows? With the baby line coming out, I'm not sure I have time for more." Liar. She managed even more before. "What about you, best-selling author Lucas Scott?"

A family. _I want a family_. "A family. I want a family."

Her eyes instantaneously popped a bit. Her lips curved into a plump smile, then fades away. "You said Lindsey called, Peyton drew a comet…you can have that."

"They aren't the _one_. Neither has been."

All these memories flood Brooke's feeble mind as if everything decided to assail her together. _There's no way he's talking about her_. She angles her eyebrows, "You almost married Lindsey; the family you want is within grasp. And Peyton, you know she would."

"Yeah, Brooke," he grabs ahold of her hand. "Lindsey left me at the altar; I said, 'I do.' It's hard to trust her. She toys with my heart, much like Peyton did. I, I guess, I just," trying to find the right words, "don't want to fight for them. There's destiny, providence, whatever forces, and my heart. Besides, Peyton and I, we are long past done. We were done before we," he looks deep into her eyes, "started again in senior year."

His words and facial expression strike her, strike her hard. She loosens her hand from his. "People who are meant to be always find their way in the end."

He smiles, remember the first time she told him that. "What about you? Do you want to settle down?"

"Of course, but I haven't even been on an actual date in so long."

"What about Owen? Wasn't Chase back in town recently?"

"Oh, God. Owen and I are in completely different places. He's just _too hard_. And Chase," she laughs at the idea of Chase being anything besides a fling, "Chase was really sweet, but there wasn't a connection. More like a rebound?" she suggested.

* * *

He exits the pool area and comes back with his hands behind his back. "This is for you," he hands her a square box wrapped in white with a red ribbon and bow on top, each side about two feet long.

"What's this, Luke?"


	3. Chapter 3

"A thank you gift."

"For what?" she asks with a skeptical look displayed.

"You know, for letting me vent about life, for the purple monkey, being my friend, being my Pretty Girl, for everything."

She shrugs. _Being his Pretty Girl?_

"I don't know what I'd do without you." _Nathan's fundraiser night all over again._  
His words and glimmering eyes touched her locked and forgotten heard; no one has been near that prohibited treasure in so long. "Luke," she says in her all too familiar and charming way, "you invited me to Vegas. You've already spent all this money on me."

"Well, I wanted to. And I can't return it, and it's really not a gift for me, so I guess you'll just have to appreciate it." He spreads his arms open for a hug.

She props herself up and out of the pool; then in her dripping body, she leans in for a warm hug. He embraces her.

His relatively larger body lingers over her petite one. He unconsciously kisses her forehead while inhaling her feminine scene. As he senses his hands roam from her lower back to some region above, he breaks loose. "Well, open it."

She unties the ribbon carefully. That's just how Brooke Davis rolls when it comes to Lucas. Some moments are too precious not to cherish. Inside the bigger box was a smaller box on top of something with tissue paper above it.

"Hm," she says, kinking her eyebrows at his angelic smile. "Oh, Lucas," she says impressed by what he had gotten her. "When did you get this?"

"While you were trying on your outfits earlier. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." She pulls him into a snug hug.

"Let me help you put it on." He takes the diamond necklace with a sparkling red ruby and places it around her neck. The necklace falls right about her cleavage. _She had given him a necklace before, back when they first began dating…but that was more of a kissing leash. _His fingers gently brush against her neck as he clamps it in, smiling at her smile. "There's still one more thing."

She uncovers an even prettier red dress from Vera Wang but decided against buying the all-too-expensive wear. "Lucas, I cannot take this," she squabbles while struggling to unclamp her necklace. "This is way too much."

"What, Brooke? Come on. With all you do for me--"

"No, no. Lucas, really, this is not necessary. Why are you even getting me all this? I know you aren't Donald Trump, and seriously, Luke, I can't and don't want to take this."

"Brooke, don't worry about it."

"No, Luke. Don't you get it? I love that we're friends, but you doing all of this…it's making me confused. We're friends. Friends don't spend their bank accounts and more on friends."

He places his arms on her bare shoulders, hoping to calm down the frantic girl. "I'll write another book or two. It wasn't _that_ expensive."

"Lucas, a diamond and ruby necklace and a Vera Wang collector's gown."

"That's because I love you." He presses his lips firmly against hers.

The moment froze in the 110°F weather. The hesitation surrounding them formed miniscule tears in both of their eyes.

He swallowed. "I want to be with you, Brooke."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I know we're friends. It's just how I feel."

This was all too familiar. She's trembling with uncertainty, shaking her head at this broken-hearted Lucas in front of her. "I've heard these words before, Luke."

He, at a loss of words, stares deep into her soul. His eyes plead for his dream girl to understand.

"You don't know how much I want you to want me. You don't know how much I want us, Luke."

This rings perfectly in his ear, but her tone…it suggests something else.

"Lucas, I love you. But you're obviously baffled. You don't know what you're saying. You don't mean any of this. It's the martini speaking, I know it. And when that all passes over, you're going to regret all of this. Let's just call it a night."

"Brooke, you're wrong! That drink…it was just punch. I needed the courage--to deceive me from sobriety. But I am sober, and I just need and want you."

"What about Peyton and Lindsey?"

"Brooke! I've told you already. Peyton and I…there's nothing there. There hasn't been anything that amounted to our love. Lindsey, she's not you."

Her barrier is starting to crumble.

"I know what's underneath all the clothes, and I'm _in love_ with the girl there, not Peyton, not Lindsey."

Her body is so limp. She drops down into the chair.

"I know why you haven't been in a serious relationship since us. I know why Owen, Chase, or any guy have never seen the real, the vulnerable Brooke Davis. You don't trust people like you trust me. And you don't even want to trust me, but you know you can."

"Lucas, I…" her voice trails off and tears overwhelm her pearl-shaped eyes. "Lucas, I love our friendship. There's not that many people I can turn to, you know? I don't want to start a relationship with you, knowing it might crash. And where would that leave us?"

"Too late, Brooke. It's too late. I'm too deeply in love with you, and I can't take it back now." He smiles, his eyes soaking. "You said you love me, too. You can't take that back."

She smiles at the cheesy boy. With a heavy sigh, she continues, "Lucas, I don't know about this. We're in Vegas; you're probably just acting on impulse."

"Brooke, you believe people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end. You can't control love."

"So you just quoted me. You quoted yourself. You're nostalgic, Luke. That's it. And honestly, Luke, I want you. I want to strip you down and ride you like there's no tomorrow," ending with a bit of humor. She stares at his exposed chest, somehow unable to see his exposed heart.

His eyes widen at her provocative ideas. "I want that, too."

"But it's wrong," she says sternly. "You're just…confused."

"Am not. I quoted you because I remember everything you say. Don't you get it? I know you're a firm believer in love. Me, too. Our hearts are the same. You're the one for me, and I'm the boy for you, Brooke Davis. You said that we've been through so much, and we wouldn't have been able to get through couple days if we didn't have each other. You read my mind. There's so many moments I wish you would come save me, and you did. You always knew when to come. You emerge from thin air and rescue me. I want to rescue you; I try, Brooke, I do. Even as friends, I tried. The day you broke up with me was the worst day of my life. I was hopeless. The one that was always there, even though I didn't notice then, left me dangling in mid-air when I was most uncertain. My world spun out of control. When you left my room, part of the world left me. I was empty. You avoided me, and my life was out of balance. You pushed me to Peyton, and I was stupid and naïve. I was confused _then_, so I turned to her. But being here with you gave me a chance to realize that all I need is you. I broke your heart, Brooke. I know. And when you broke mine, I was too weak, too stupid to fight. Peyton's the safe choice, but I don't want the safe choice. I rather take the risk of putting my heart out on the line to let you choose because you offer me a different kind of safety. And if you let me in, Brooke, I will protect you and that beautiful heart of yours. I can give away everything--any fortune, anything--just to see you smile like you did. You wanted me to fight for you, and I did. But I didn't fight long enough. That's my biggest regret."

She listens to his words so intently.

"I've given three of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've always been with you."

"And that's gotta mean something, right?" flashing him a genuine Brooke Davis smile of approval. "You did pretty good," and with that, they kiss--one of his hand behind her hair supporting her head, another on her hip. She runs her fingers through his hair and her left hand raises his chin.

_And the heart has reasons that reasons do not know._

Except now they both know.

* * *

I did have a few more storylines after this (Dan's accident, some BLJ, telling everyone about their rekindled relationship, etc.). But this story could end here, too, I suppose. What do you guys think?

Thanks for reading. Sorry, I didn't update sooner--summer school.


	4. Chapter 4

I won't be here for a week, and I wanted to leave you with a longer chapter than usual. I think it's longer anyways. It's basically most of what I have written…Thanks for your comments. They're very sweet. I hope you enjoy the rest.

Lucas had set reservations that night with Brooke, but they were a bit too busy to go. It had been too long since Brooke had any, and it was even longer since Lucas had any as good as Brooke. So they enjoyed dinner and breakfast in bed._ Thank you, Room Service._

Lounging on top of Lucas in the large bed, Brooke takes hold of Lucas' hand. "I really think you should return the dress."

"Brooke, this again? I saw the way you looked at that dress; it was almost the way you look at me. I know you want it."

"I also saw the price."

"I told you I would write a couple more books to pay for that."

She rolled her eyes at her quixotic lover. "Jamie tells me about your writing drought all the time."

"That was before _us _happened again."

She turns her head beside his. As he reaches in to kiss, she joyously says, "We should get out of bed."

He pouts--his lips still waiting for hers.

She places a peck on him and drags him into the tub. They create some steam of their own in there. He massages her breasts, she caresses his neck, he sucks her neck and more, she lets her hand wander--all the while smiling, giggling, panting, moaning, and so on in someone else's tub again. An hour later, they leave the bathroom with skins wrinkled. He touches her rumpled fingers, teasing her imperfections. The two bodies standing as one together, in a large, empty suite. As if the rest of the world had gradually faded away.

"I'm glad we're together," he speaks into her hair.

"I am, too." She wraps her arms around his neck, and he wraps his around her body. "This isn't just physical, is it? I mean, we're not just benefiting, are we?" Her insecurities were growing apparent.

"Can't you trust me?"

She looks down. Sure, they've _been_ friends for a while, and his speech was beyond beautiful. _As usual_. But those mere words and a few incidents of romance aren't enough to assuage her pending years of insecurities.

Just then the room's telephone rings.

"I should get that," and with that, she avoids answering his question. "Hello?…Yeah, Nathan, what's up?…Oh, Lucas turned off our phones…What's going on, Nate? Your voice is shaking…What?…Are you serious?"

Lucas walks over as his lover's face twists into knots. He sits down on the couch and pulls her in. She falls onto his lap. In a trance, she gestures the phone, dangling in her limp hand, to Lucas.

"Brooke, are you there?"

"Hey, Nate? It's me, Lucas. What's going on?" his voice quivers in fright. _Why is his Pretty Girl all of a sudden so fretful?_

"Dan. He got hit by a car outside of the hospital yesterday. We've been trying to reach you forever, man. We called like nearly every hotel looking for you guys."

"Sorry about that, but, umm, how is…he? How severe was it?"

"He's unconscious. The doctors aren't certain of anything yet."

Brooke turns toward Lucas and pulls him into a hug, much like she did when Nathan crashed. It's so comfortable to know she's there, but at the same time, everything was out of their hands. Brooke presses her head against the other side of the phone.

"Does Jamie know?"

"Yeah, he locked himself in his room. He's pretty resentful. You know how he loves his Gramps."

Lucas and Dan. Their relationship is as messy as his with his girlfriends. Tangled web of misunderstandings and bittersweet chaos.

"Hey, Luke. I'll keep you updated. I know you hate Dan, but he's still our dad."

With that, the call ended. The couple sat in the fancy hotel room, in shock and despair.

"Lucas, do you want to fly back now? We really should."

"No, I don't," he shakes his head. "He killed Keith; he deserves this."

"You don't mean that. He's your father, and I know he wants you there especially now. And I know you want to be there. Especially now. Come on."

"No, Brooke. We are _just_ together now."

"Quit being so selfish. There's other people who need you. What about Jamie and Nathan?"

Touché. He kisses her on the cheeks. "I love you, Brooke."

"I love _you_, Lucas Scott."

--

In the plane, Lucas grips Brooke's hand firmly. She wants to offer him some comforting words, but Cheery is rather speechless. How was she to save him from this? The sound of silence gave them both plenty of time to think. About Dan. About them. About Everything.

The plane landed, and Brooke finally spoke. "Lucas, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about us yet. What happened in Vegas should probably stay there. Let's not swamp them with more complications."

"But I want you."

"Babe, I'm here. Just treat me like your _good_ friend." She knows she's hurting him with these words. As much as she loves him, she questions his "love." _Was last night just a moment of weakness and turmoil on his part and hers?_

"Then promise me we'll talk tonight."

She nods. And they leave the airport again.

--

They flee to the hospital, the oh-so familiar place where all Scotts wind up because of car-related accidents each year.

Nathan is sitting on one side of the wall, across from Haley, Jamie, and…Lindsey. Lucas and Brooke ran in, side-by-side, and paused upon seeing the blonde with the Scotts.

"How's Dan?" Brooke bellows out in tears, running to catch Jamie in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas interrogates Lindsey.

Nathan shrugs. Haley looks up and replies, "He's been lying there. They gave him the heart transplant. He's not breathing on his own yet. With the car crash, he needs extra blood. Doctors say he may wake up tonight, next week, next year, or…" She looks at the tear-drowned Jamie.

Brooke nods in understanding, holding the little Scott in her hands.

"Where's Deb?"

"Deb?" Nathan scoffs at the mention of his mother. "She's out in town, drinking."

Few feet from Brooke stands Lucas, waiting for Lindsey's answer. She knew her and Lucas were too good (_more like, she was too not Brooke_) to be true. Things are never a breeze for them. There's always a blonde or two interfering with their bliss.

"I figured that…I should be here, Luke."

"Why? You can't just waltz back into my life."

"Luke, did you ever get my voicemail?"

_Oh, yeah. _For a while, he had forgotten about Lindsey's confession on his voicemail and Peyton's graffiti on the River Court. He's not sure what to say, so he simply nods. "It's just…not meant to be," he mutters and then notices Brooke's darting eyes--ones that screamed something along the lines of _mention us and you will seriously get it, begging him not to say anything_. At the same time, those hazel eyes engulfed with tremor and confusion pained him.

"Right," she seems to understand, _sort of_. "We can still be friends, then, Lucas."

That's true, eh? They could be friends. Maybe that's what he saw in Lindsey: she was generous, kind, and mature like Brooke. "Perhaps, but you should be in New York That's where your life is now."

Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Brooke, and Lindsey stare at Lindsey's ex-fiancé, the one who's trying so hard to push her away. Lindsey has no answer to that. An expression of relief overtakes Brooke's face: she knew about Lindsey's message, but something about being face-to-face, as opposed to states apart, made the entire situation harder, less defined. _You know…more uncertain._

Lucas takes hold of Brooke's hand. "Let me clarify. We," he holds up his hand linked with Brooke's, "are together. And one day, I'm gonna marry her. We will be a power couple. I'll finally be the famous novelist and her fashion line will be even more fabulous, but we'll still have time for our two boys and a girl in Little League enjoying her store-bought treats. We'll spend every summer in our beach house and winter in the south of France. We'll always be together."

_Oh, God, Luke. Now? Right now? You couldn't just wait…until we talked about this like we agreed earlier? _Brooke turns a bit-pinkish. "Heh-heh," she lets out.

Nathan and Haley stared at those two before turning to each other. _What?!_

Jamie jumps from his seat and looks up at Brooke and Lucas. "Really, Godmomma Brooke? Whoa." His eyes light up at the idea of his favorite Aunt Brooke and his dearest Uncle Lucas together. He tugs at Brooke's hand. "Your two sons…are they going to be cool like me? Will your daughter be like Lily? She's pretty, but I like boys better. Oh, I can teach them to play Wii and draw. Are you gonna name one after me? Maybe you can name one Lucas James Scott."

Lucas bumps knuckles with his adorable nephew, who knew exactly what to say.

Stunned by the little boy's reaction and the big boy's memory of that one drunken night, Brooke lets out another "heh." But she feels horrible for Lindsey. "Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of Dan, especially not here."

Nathan opposes, "No, way. We've sat here in utter silence for so long. This is way too good."

Everyone shoots the handsome joker a death stare, but Nathan's comment didn't end the thick silence hovering around the group of people. Jamie, still thrilled by the idea of this renewed couple, barely notices the adults' tension. He claps his hands and mumbles some more jumble, followed by Lucas excitingly nodding his head in approval of everything little Scott, age 5, has 

to suggest.

_Awkward silence._

Lindsey finally rises from her seat, "I'm happy for you, Luke. You know I love you, but I can see things have changed." She nods her head, with a sympathetic smile. "And Brooke, there's no one I would rather he be with," speaking straight from her heart. "I guess I didn't know much about you besides what I see in magazines and from them. His memoir…the heroine isn't Peyton; it's you."

_And when all his dreams came true, the one standing next to him was her, Brooke Davis_…_but better yet, when catastrophes rained down on him, she stood there, too, with her brave and gentle face._

Brooke's guilt slowly drains away. _Does Lindsey see what Brooke has such difficulty seeing? Lucas never stopped loving her? Could it be?_ "Finding someone to love and having them love you back, Love is what it's all about." _From the night, the night his and her career geared up._

Lucas glances at Brooke; a slight smile developing on his face. He shifts his head to the girl about to exit the door, "Thanks, Lindsey."

"Tell me when Dan awakes." Lindsey leaves the hospital room without any hostility.

--

"How did it all happen?" Haley asks enthusiastically, pulling her seat in front of Lucas'.

Nathan leans in.

"You told me to stop hiding my heart, Hales. So I did."

Brooke blushes.

Nathan, seated next to Brooke, takes her in for a hug. "I knew it."

She kinks her eyebrows, "Hm?"

He whispers into her ears, "I knew it was you all along."

Lucas inclines into the brunettes' conversation. " I did, too."

"Well, duh," says a rather proud Nathan. "Dude, when I read your book, all those critics who thought Peyton was the one were wrong. I don't even need a college degree to know it was Brooke."

"She was fiercely independent--Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful. And brave. In two years, she grown morn than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world some day, and I'm not sure she even knows it," extols the author, self-quoting himself.

"For real, man. I knew it because I changed a lot, too. I'm _fiercely_ independent and quite _brilliant _and _beautiful_," his teasing brother says while flashing his pearly whites. Running his fingers through his cleanly shaven head much like his brother's, he parades his charm. "I went from major jackass to sweet, whipped Nathan. I brought James Lucas Scott to the world and always give you wonderful advice…how did I not get that written about me? I changed your world, Lucas."

Haley couldn't help but gush at her husband's sexiness. Indeed he was much like Brooke, but Brooke Davis was a person of her on, as was Nathan. Brooke Davis smiles at her near-perfect life: sky-rocketing career, appreciative friends, most genuine godson ever, and _Lucas Scott_.

"Okay, okay. In my next book, I'll sound like a gay incest and write about how you changed my world and how much I adore your perfections, okay?"

"Promise?" Nathan asks in a squeaky, girly voice. "Oh! And _brave_…how could I not be? I stood up to Whitey during all those practices…And Dan! I--so, what are we going to do about 

Dan?" His friendly voice becomes dour.

Shrug. Shrug. Shrug. Tears.

"Come here, Jamie." And he plops onto Brooke's lap. "You're gonna be a big boy for your grandpa. You have to."

The little boy nods into her chin, wiping away his blue tears.

Lucas observes the little boy's godmother in action. How great she is. "You should get some rest," he looks at all four of them.

Brooke nods, "You've probably been here all night, guys."

"Babe, you need some rest, too."

She raises her eyebrows and gives him a soft massage. "I think you need it more."

"Ohhh, Brooke," Haley says in whiney disgust--she loves to see her best friend happy; he hasn't plastered a smile as wide since senior year when he dated, _oh yeah_, Brooke Davis.

"Yeah, kid in the room," Jamie chimes in.

She twinkles a Scott smirk at the Scotts. "Naw, but I wanna stay with you."

The Nathan Scotts left, leaving behind L. Scott and B. Davis. The girl gets out of her chair and sits on the boy's lap. _Her boy_'s. He holds her around the hip, and she holds him around the neck. She places little Eskimo kisses all over his face. "I'm sorry life's so hard on you."

"Bittersweet. At least we have each other," he says capturing her lips. "When my dreams come true or when I'm living a nightmare, they're always better with you here."

"You don't need to be so tacky. I would still love you," she mocks his infamous cheesiness.

Dan lies on his bed, tubes hooked in. Brooke finally decides to leave the room to let Lucas' emotions shower. She tells him she's just going to the cafeteria downstairs to purchase sandwiches and Rockstars.

He walks over to Dan's bed for the first time. "You have to wake up. I can't forgive you for killing Keith, but you can't leave us. You have to redeem yourself. You still have the time. You weren't the best dad to me, but Nathan…he needs you. And Jamie. There's still Jamie. Don't leave him without his best friend."

Brooke stood behind the walls, listening to Lucas' honest words. Her heart ached at how there was nothing she could do. She quietly creeps into the room, face troubled. She places down the bag of food before she caresses her arms around Lucas' neck. "Is there anything I can do?" She drops a kiss there.

"You being here, that's enough." He says, pulling her into his spread legs. He takes her hand, tracing every finger. "I don't hate him anymore. I can't forget what he did, but I can forgive him one day. If he does right by Jamie, I can get past it. Keith was the only male figure in my life, you know?" He rests his head on her shoulders, placing a kiss on her neck. "I would have liked Royal or Dan there."

_He opened up to her. He did. She didn't even force him to let her in; he just did._

She nods. "Right. Keith wouldn't want you to hold this grudge."

"I'm just not sure…what my mom would think."

She understands what he's thinking but just doesn't have the answer. Shrug.

He nods against her bony shoulders.

"My dad isn't anything like Dan, but he was neglectful. We have pretty crappy fathers, but we turned out just fine. Jamie has you. He has Nathan. And Dan…he'll pull through this. He always does. But until then, you need to be strong, Lucas Eugene Scott. You have to show Jamie what strength and courage is. You need to get Nathan out of his shell. His jokes--they're hiding 

his inner anger and fear. You, Lucas Scott, must change the world."

"Thanks, Brooke," his eyes drenched in tears. "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

Brooke stares at the man on the hospital bed, lying hopelessly. She takes hold of his hand, "Dan, you're no saint, but everyone deserves a second chance _or fiftieth_. I promise you…if you wake up and leave your violence and hatred behind, I'll get your boys to take a step, okay? We never talked much, so this is kind of awkward. But I'm crazy about your son, and I don't want to see him lose you after losing Keith. He's broken, Dan. Just do it for him, for Nate, for Jamie, for you. Dan, come on." She picks the hand up and places a kiss. "You have to wake up. Lucas' words…he doesn't hate you. He hates what you did, but he'll get over it."

_It's already been over five years_.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since they returned from Vegas. Lucas has been staying over at Brooke's place. No word on Peyton yet, but Mia has assured Brooke Peyton's just caught up and she'll be back in another week or two. Lucas and Brooke visit Dan in the hospital regularly, often bringing Jamie along since Nathan has been helping Skills with the Ravens' coaching. Haley and Nathan drop by after dinner, allowing Brooke, Lucas, and Jamie to go home for some sleep or errands. As for Clothes over Bro's, Millicent has been showing off her management skills by running the store by herself. Jamie has been staying over at Brooke's house with them for a few days now. All in all, everything's decent. Brooke enjoys Jamie's company with Angie gone. Lucas being there is fudge to her ice-cream and Brooke's the cherry to his sundae. At the hospital, Jamie reads his favorite Dr. Seuss books to Grandpa Dan and Lucas reads the sports section to his dad. Brooke and Lucas, at home, have unfortunately kept their love at rated-G.

Gradually, they returned back to their usual lives, still visiting Dan daily. And each day, he looks healthier…He just hasn't awaken yet.

--

"Brooke!" the glowing Millicent cheers upon seeing her boss walk into the store for the first time in weeks.

"Milly!" she cries back, pulling her dear friend into a tight hug. "How are you?"

"Brooke," the brunette pulls the other onto an ottoman. "I'm leaving…with Mouth in two weeks. I'm really sorry to leave you in this condition, but…our apartment's ready, and we've already--"

The understanding boss nods, holding her assistant's hand. "It's absolutely fine. You know what you can do to make my life easier though? Manage a C/B store there."

And the two update each other on everything. Then, the store phone rings.

"Hello?" answers Millicent. "Um, Brooke…Did you miss your corporate meeting?"

"Oh, shit!" she curses. This corporate meeting was held in New York, where they would discuss the prospects for Fashion Week. All in all, this meant Brooke _must_ be away from Tree Hill for two weeks. "Tell them I'll be there by next week."

--

"Good night, Jamie."

"Good night, Uncle Lucas. Good night, Aunt Brooke."

"Sweet dreams, kid."

And the easily-mistakable family hug. The "parents" turn off the lights and walk into their bedroom, hand-in-hand. Brooke closes the door behind her.

"Jamie seems to be okay now, you know, with Dan's mishap and all."

"Mm-hmm," says the absent-minded Brooke. She disrobes herself and crawls into bed in nothing but a black, lacey bra and matching panties.

His mouth salivates, "I have a weak heart, remember?"

She shakes her head and pulls him into their red, satin-sheeted bed, yanking off his red t-shirt, then basketball shorts. "Shh…Jamie's here."

_This has got to be a dream._

_No._ It really wasn't. Not this time.

--

"Mom!" screams Lucas from the shore. "Lily!" he waves at his little sister, standing from the top of the cruise ship. "Andy!" he yells to the man peaking his head from the tower. Brooke stood there, waving at the incoming family.

"Lucas, my boy. And Brooke," Karen hugs the two. "It's great, absolutely wonderful."

Lily wraps her arms around the pretty brunette by her brother's side. "I'm glad you chose him. I didn't really like Peyton or Lindsey."

Brooke kneels beside the little girl around Jamie's age. "You're cute."

"Actually I'm glad, too," Andy adds.

"Same here," remarks Karen in agreement.

"Me, too," continues Lucas. "There's no other person I would rather be with," he says putting his arms around Brooke.

She smiles at all these compliments and whispers into her boyfriend's ears, "I would do you right here, right now if Lily was a few years older," before blowing gently into his ear.

--

"Dan, it's me, Karen." She's already in full tears, just seeing her former lover so helpless on the bed. "There's too much left to be done, too much left for you to see, Dan." She pulls over a chair to the bedside and sits silently, uncertain of what to tell the man in a coma for nearly two weeks. She remembers the euphoric past they shared back in high school. They were high school sweethearts, who couldn't last. "Lily's great. She asks about you, her Uncle Dan. And she knows nothing but good things. Because Dan, I can forgive you. I can. If you wake up now and just show the world how you've changed, we can all forgive you and throw away this resentment, this remorse forever. Keith wouldn't want this hostility forever, man. I know he loves you, and your impaired judgment that day…" She takes his hand between hers. "Dan, I still love you. I'm with Andy, and we're happy, but a person never forgets her first love."

His fingers jitter, one finger twitching another.

"Oh, God. I'm gonna get the doctor." She sprinted out his door and into the hall, shrieking, "Doctors, he's awake." She grips onto a nurse's shoulders, "Dan Scott…he's alert. Get the doctors."

--

Everything sort of went back to normal. Dan stayed another two nights at the hospital before checking out. Where could he go besides the beach house? Karen and Nathan with Jamie have tried to visit him, ringing the doorbell incessantly. But Dan would open the door and tell them he's too tired or just ignore them entirely. After a few failed attempts, Karen and Nathan left him alone. Jamie had moved back in with his parents. Lucas still stayed at Brooke's house. Peyton was still somewhere.

Brooke still takes Jamie out for ice-cream weekly. They walk along the pier, and Jamie chatters incessantly about something in school, some day, with some girl trying to kidnap Chester, or something.

"Wow. What are you going to do about that?"

His short shoulders shrug.

"Lock your doors. Don't let that girl near Chester," Brooke loves to feed Jamie's naivety.

"Is that what you're going to do with Peyton?"

--

It's 2 A.M. It has been well over an hour, but Brooke can't get herself to sleep for the third consecutive night. She would lie on Lucas' chest and feel his 2 A.M. shadow prick her forehead. But there she was, thinking. Thinking about him, her, them, their future, their past…and _her_, Peyton. Eventually, she would fall asleep.

"Can't sleep again, Brooke?"

"Huh?"

"I can feel your eyes, and I can hear your troubles," mumbled the body next to hers.

"I'm fine," she pecks his chin. "Just sleep."

"Why aren't you sleeping, babe?"

She has no answer. It's not like she can just burst out all the topics swirling in her little head.

He wraps his arms, hoping to dispense some warmth into her. "I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis." He loosens her from his hug and props himself on top. "Will you please tell me what's on your mind?" His body towers over hers.

"I'm just worried about Fashion Week. That's all." She smiles at the _boy she would have lost it all for_.

"You're a pro at that. There's no reason to be worried. I want to be there with you though."

She shakes her head, "Mm-mm. You need to coach the Ravens. You've been gone far too long. Plus, you'll only get in my way there."

He smiles into her neck, his body still resting above hers. "Call me there every day, at least ten times a day, okay?"

She smiles at him. "Okay, now go sleep."

"I'm going to miss you so much when you leave in two days."

"I'll miss you, too," she pouts her peachy lips.

He hugs her tightly. "But I know that's not all you were worried about."

"It is."

"Brooke," he enunciated.

"I'm tired," she pushes him back to bed.

"I thought we were going to be open with each other."

"We are, Lucas. It's really nothing."

And with that, she turns her body away from his. He watches until she falls asleep, a bit disappointed that she didn't look a bit relieved. Instead, she looked more perplexed. Yet, there was nothing for him to do, right? For another hour or two, he stood at the ceiling. Searching for a reason his girl would be confused.

"The wedding band on his hand says it. But you couldn't care less about which man you're in bed with…Dignity's overrated. Straight forward. I hate her more…I call her Homewrecker."

Lovehatehero's "She Puts the Ho in Homewrecker" comes on via Lucas' cell. It wasn't very loud but loud enough for Brooke to reach over to grab the phone she thought was hers.

"Hello?" she answers without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Who's this?" the voice responds. "Lucas?"

This catches Brooke's attention. Her eyes bulge out. _Aw, shit. It's Peyton. She has no idea about them reuniting. Wait, why is she calling Lucas at five in the morning? Booty call?_ First instinct: she hangs up the phone…right after Lucas involuntarily wakes up to ask, "Who is that?"

"Lucas! That was Peyton," and tosses his phone to him.

"So?"

"So she has no idea we're you know…and I thought this was my phone. Oh, Lucas! This is horrible."

"Well, enlighten her about Brucas' reconciliation then."

She shoots him a death glare when he playfully throws his phone to her _the way he threw his sock at her that one day she rampaged through his room looking for those eighty-two letters.  
_  
The phone sounds again. "You're such a disease. You're the queen of sleaze."

Her eyebrows kink. "What's up with your ringtone, Lucas?"

He laughs at the ludicrous but fitting ringtone. "I think Lindsey changed it…Kind of perfect, don't you think?"

"No, but answer it!"

"To say what?" Lucas' reluctance to answer pathetic Peyton, whose obvious _alarm must have went off because once again, she has to intervene when he was happy with someone else_.

"I don't know. Find out. Put her on speakerphone."

"Isn't she with Jake?"  
_  
And I would know, how? _"Answer it."

He does just that. "Hello?"

"Luke, are you busy right that because I could have sworn a girl picked up? I didn't know…if you were already with someone else."

"Yeah, it's long past due actually." He doesn't want to be hostile toward her, but he really wants the _one_ next to him to know she matters, but her eyes plead for him not to say more.

"Oh," she's disappointed, which makes Brooke frown. "Um, when you see Brooke, let her know…I'm fine."

"Sure, but why don't you just call her? She misses you, you know that? She's spent countless nights up because she hasn't heard from you." Honestly, he has no intention to guilt-trip her. It's just…he wants Brooke to know that _he_ knows. He _knows_ she's worried about Peyton, worried about Peyton knowing about them, and worried them at twenty-two will be part three of them at sixteen.

"I will. It's a really good thing you're there though. I miss her, too, but I have some things to deal with," says Peyton melancholically.

"I see," failing to believe that Peyton actually does care about Brooke…and when did Peyton _not have something to deal with_?

Brooke mouths to Lucas, "Ask her!"

"So, what happened, Peyton?"

"Um, Luke? I found my dad. My biological one…Ellie's…"  
_  
Parent #4. _"That's why you called?"

Brooke slaps his arms. "Stop being so rude."

"Sort of. Even at Georgia, I really missed you, I really missed us."

This killed Brooke, who was once looking at Lucas shifted her view to the door knob. She tells him, "Lucas, I can understand," and gets off the bed.

"I just told you I'm with someone else, Peyton. I don't know if I should do this over the phone…but I found _my true love_. I really love her. I'm not sure if she's ready to commit or willing to forgive me for everything, but I love her and will wait until she's ready. I _rather be alone than to be without her._"  
Brooke turns around, in her skimpy lingerie. She mouths to him, "I love you, but I can't do that to my best friend."

"Peyton, until I really met her, you were my dream girl. Things have changed. We'd be lying if we stayed together."

"I love you, Lucas."

"You don't," he protests. "You love the idea of having someone. I'll always be your friend, but that's that. You see, _there's this girl_…she and I--we click. She's the one for me, and she's always been the one. She's just been too selfless, and I've just been too dumb to do anything about it until now."

"Are you talking about Brooke?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading. I'm sort of experiencing writer's block. There's stuff I have in mind, but I'm sort of troubled with the build up. There's a few characters I'd like to bring back and bonds I would like to integrate into this story, but I will definitely keep this BL-centric as you probably can tell. We'll see where this goes, yeah? And while I don't totally despise Peyton, I totally hate her. So I admit my portrayals of the characters aren't similar enough to Mark Schwahn's. _Fanfic_, right? My sincerest apologies for not maintaining the nature of the show. But if you've been following, you're probably a BL-shipper. And I guarantee, like the show should end, BL trumps all. No surprise there.**

**It's actually a pretty short chapter. But I really wanted to post this because I think it's the only chapter I actually left a cliffhanger, but it's not even much of one. But it made me feel accomplished if just for a little bit. **

**Any suggestions?**

Brooke shakes her head with quite the fervor. "Don't tell her yet, Luke…"

"The timing's not right yet, Peyton."

"But, Lucas, I love you."

"_Oh._" A very familiar awkward silence.

"Don't you remember the love we shared? The salty cookie dough…"

"It wasn't love. It was just an obstacle. Peyton, I am sorry for leading you on. You came back, and everything should have been perfect again, right? But it wouldn't have been because you're not the one for me. Oh, I meant I am not the one for you." _Freudian slip. _

"I'm coming back in three days."

--

At the airport, Lucas hangs over his girl. Resting his chin on her little shoulders with his arms wrapped around her little body, he takes each step with Brooke. "I'm gonna miss you, Pretty Girl."

"You know, I'll miss you, too. I gotta go though. My flight will leave without me if you keep stalling."

He plants just another kiss on her cheek. "_I'm not ready to lose you yet._ Ten days without being _the couple behind the red door_…"

She faces him. "Speaking of which, you need to move out of my house tonight."

He looks at her with a questioning face. "Why? You know my mom and Andy are getting horny all over my house."

"Ew. But did you forget…Peyton's coming home tomorrow?"

Ugh. He shows a face of disgust. Not that he actually _hates_ her. Well, he might. But he certainly knows he's annoyed with this _backstabbing, two-faced bitch_. Eh, he's more frustrated that Brooke's so worried about her "best friend," who rarely shows much appreciation for his girlfriend. "You should kick her out. We haven't spent much time at my place, so my place doesn't even smell like you. It smells like Lily's Barbies."

"Be a good boy," she tiptoes, placing a sweet, little kiss on his lips. "And I'll reward you when I get back."

He whines, "Can't you stay another day?" He shifts his body, revealing his perfectly shaped body.

"Okay, no, no, no! _You can't ambush me with your _chubby _body_." She giggles. She loves him, she really does. But she's still afraid. About Peyton, not Lucas. Lately, she's feeling quite secure about her relationship with Lucas.

Her flight is ready for take off, or so the announcer says over the intercom. "Last thing, do _not_ tell Peyton about us."

"She'll know some time."

"Yeah, but I wanna be there just in case she collapses. Luke, I love--her. She's not always the best person, but she's still my best friend."

"You aren't having doubts about us, are you? That's not the reason you didn't want anyone to know? Because, Brooke, I am certain I only want to be with you."

"Luke, I love _us_. I just don't want to hurt Peyton unnecessarily, you know? I _believe_ and have _faith_ in us, okay? I'm not trying to _sabotage_ us. I'm holding onto dear life."

He smiles, with little tear droplets forming in his eyes. She's scared to hurt Peyton, yet he's even more scared about losing Brooke to Peyton. "We'll break the news to her gently when you come back. Until then, it will be our little secret. Ours, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, my mom, Andy, and Lily's." He nods. He hates to admit it, but _things are still sort of on her terms_. He's still obeying whatever she wants because otherwise, he might never be with his Pretty Girl again. "I love you, Brooke Davis." He pulls her into a hug. "Don't get wasted there. Don't hook up with any models either. And here," he gives her an envelope. "Your very next letter. I don't know if you would want to masturbate to this on the plane though."

She squeals. _The letters_. "You remember this?"

"Of everything I've done and said, you didn't think I would remember this?"

She swirls her tongue in his mouth one final time before leaving on the next plane to New York City. "Don't get wasted without me either, and _don't_ sleep with Peyton! Or Nicki, Lindsey, or Haley!" She blows him a kiss, bringing a genuine smile to his face.

He watches as she disappears into the throng of families saying goodbye, couples leaving for honeymoons, and bitches coming home.

--

"Yo, Skills. How's it going, man?" he yells out to his homie from across the gym.

"They finally let your ass back here?" asks the bald and _so gorgeous_ coach, who has recently taken over Lucas' position.

"Oh, right. I don't even know. But how's everything?" Suspension. This seemed like an eternity ago.

"Not bad, not bad. But you look like you got a story to tell."

"Hm?"

"You know what I mean," Skills replies with a grin. "I know that smile. Quit being so cryptic, yo."

Lucas turns his head over to the sidelines. _That's where his girlfriend Brooke Davis used to lead the cheers. That's where his girlfriend Brooke Davis would get him so excited during each game. That's where he kept his eyes even when "Lucas + Brooke Forever" ended its second and a half run_ _(how do you calculate the Chris Keller mishap?)_. He's so glad they're back together, and his face shows it.

"Lucas, man, who's got you so hung up? Don't tell me…Lindsey's back. Or Peyton."

Lucas doesn't answer. He simply shrugs, dimples prominent on his face.

"Oh, man. Yes! It's B. Davis."

His eyes bug out.

"Ohhh, dawg. It is," and there goes the infamous Skills' chuckles. "You, dawg! How did it happen?"

"Shh. She doesn't want anyone to know yet."

"Why's that? She embarrassed by your skinny ass?"

"Peyton doesn't know yet."

Skills laughs. "Figures. You like the ringtone for her?"

"That was you?" Lucas points at silly Skills. He whispers, "I love it."

"So where be B. Scott at?"

"She's in New York. Fashion Show." A sly smile appears on his face. "I'm gonna surprise her tomorrow. I already got my ticket. I just wanted to make sure you got the team in control. You don't really need me, right?"

"Aw, you always so sweet when it comes to Brooke. Go do your thang, Luke. Anything for love."

"Thanks," and he bro-hugs him. "So who's this girl you've been getting with?"

His face turns a light shade of pink. "Naw, no one special." _Dude, if things with Deb get any __more serious, he would be Lucas' step dad. What a small world_. He bears his white teeth in a beautiful smile. "You know how I roll."

"Alright. You do _your_ thang."

And they bump fist.

--

"Hey, Brooke."

"You're finally here!" Brooke screams. "I've been waiting hours for you."

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of got caught up."

"Don't worry about it," she says, pulling him into a hug. "Um, why don't you take off your shirt first?"

And he does just that. "You're pretty awesome, Davis."

"And you're knowing this just now?"

**Thank you again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize beforehand for my lack of sympathy and empathy toward Peyton Sawyer. I tried to suppress it, but I'm sure my hostility leaked through in my writing again. So there's not much BL interaction. Instead, it's more what B thinks of L and vice-versa. Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for your reviews and for reading.**

Standing against the wall, the tall brunette replied, "That I'm visiting Coach."

She laughed. He's calling her a white, bald, old guy. "By the way, thanks for being the newest spokesperson for Clothes over Bro's, which is rather ironic considering you're shirtless and a bro."

"Lucas' bro, too."

"Exactly." She continues to measure his body waist, the length of his torso, and composition. _Feeling up on Nathan Scott, who would have thought? And who's not jealous right now?_ Her phone rings. "I'll be right back. Why don't you take a look at the outfits I've drawn for you so far?" She leaves the room after handing him her portfolio titled "Clothes over Bro's: Bros edition."

--

"Hi, Broody. I was wondering when you were going to call me."

What she said wasn't funny, but he couldn't help but let the sound of his smile escape his mouth: a minute giggle, manly nonetheless. "How are you doing, Babe?"

"The room's nice, but it's pretty much crap compared to how you splurged at Vegas."

"Wanna go again?"

"Oh, don't tempt me because you know I'll accept," she leans against the doorway. "So is Peyton back?"

"Yeah, and we went to go visit her Family #7 because Father #2 is old news. But _Peyton's car broke down, so the two of us are spending the night in some seedy motel, and one thing will lead to another_--"

"Okay, aren't you funny? So what are we gonna do, Lucas?"

In an apathetic tone, he answers her, "I don't know, and quite honestly, it doesn't even matter now because I decided to avoid her, her phone calls, etc. until you come back."

"I guess that's for the better…"

"So, Design Mogul Brooke Davis, what are we doing right now?"

"Girly stuff. What about you, Boyfriend?"

He tried to suppress another girly giggle. He _loves hearing her call him "Boyfriend_._" _"Well, I am gonna go play ball with Nate."

"As in your brother Nathan Scott, eh?" _As in the Nate standing in her hotel room in New York City?_

"Yeah, as in your future brother-in-law Nathan."

"I'm not gonna marry Lily, you sicko. She's pretty but far too young."

"I meant me."

Their peachy banter continues until Nathan's muffled voice calls from the room twenty minutes later, "Come on, Brooke."

"Oh, shit. Luke, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"I miss you a lot, Pretty Girl."

"I miss you more, Pretty Boy. Bye."

He mumbles out a no. "I miss waking up next to you."

"Oh, Luke…you know I do, too. I gotta go. Bye!"

"I miss sleeping with you every night."

"Bye."

"I miss seeing you…and seeing you naked."

"Lucas…stop. I have to get back to work." _But they both know, as do we, that she never wants him to stop_

"I love you."

She groans jokingly. "Bye…and I love you, too, Lucas Scott."

--

She walks back to where Nathan Scott was. "So what do you think, Hot Shot Nathan Scott?"

_It rhymes. How awkward and un-masculine but definitely something Brooke Davis would say and sell. _"They look absolutely splendid, Brooke. Let me guess…that's how you'll sell me, with that rhyme."

"From what I see, you've been hitting the weights pretty hard. And yes, that's what every poster of you will say."

"This is pretty incredible. Who knew I'd get a clothing contract after…you know the accident?"

"But you've totally bounced back! I heard you've been hitting the weight room hard. You'll be in the NBA in no time."

He smiles a sad smile. His dreams shattered faster than the window he was thrown out of, but things have been getting better with his friends returning to town and training finally taking its toll. "Speaking of the little bird Lucas, how are things with him?"

"He's so sweet, but I'm--"

"But Peyton," he completes the real sentence for her. "Brooke, you know that if she's a true friend, she wouldn't stand in the way of yours or Lucas' happiness."

"Nathan, you don't understand. Peyton's in love with him, and who knows if we'll even work, right?"

"Aren't you in love with him? Why not put yourself first? You've only put Peyton first for the past twelve years."

"I didn't put her first the first time I got with Lucas. Remember how well that turned out?"

"Okay, that was one exception." _Mmhmm. _"And we were all too immature back then. Besides, if they were meant to happen, they'd already be together. You two are given another chance, so don't spoil it yourself." He shrugs.

"I'm not. I appreciate this. I love Lucas, but I can't help but wish the Peyton-sword didn't exist."

He nods, fully understanding where she's coming from. "Lucas disapproved of me when Haley and I first got together. Remember those parties where I was a major jackass?"

"Who could forget those nights? You were horrible to him and everyone."

He smiles at his chauvinistic past. "Touché. But Lucas backed off even though he was unsure if I'd end up hurting his best friend. It's a risk you have to take and a battle you have to fight. For love." _In his mind, he's kicking himself hard at the groin for sounding so…cheesy._

She's in a chair by the window, looking at this man seated on her bed across the room who has transformed so much since then. "I know. Easier said than done."

"If Lucas can do it, so can you. Just be strong, okay?" He walks over to the seated Brooke Davis. "Peyton will come through. She's just caught up in her Lucas fantasy."

She takes his hand. "You're sweet. I'll keep you updated, alright? Tutor Momma will be so proud and surprised when she sees you on every billboard."

"And Jamie, he'll be so amped."

--

After working hours on his modeling career that will kick-start his NBA career, the two decided to grab dinner. They walk down the noisy streets of Time Square. "So this is what the fabulous life of Brooke Davis has been like?"

"I guess so." The digital billboards, the television screens, the vibrant lights--they were enough to distract the most disturbed individual. "It's not that great without Haley, right?"

He nudges his good friend. "What, Brooke? I'm not good enough company?"

She laughs. "It's not that, but wouldn't it be even better if she and Lucas were here? And Jamie…" Her voice saddens.

He places his arm around the depressed B. Davis. "Now, now. Brooke, we all know Angie's special," says the sympathetic Nathan, "but I promise things will get better, especially when Baby Brucas arrives."

She lets out a distressed laugh. "Thanks, Nate. I love Lucas, but the whole Angie experience kind of taught me to take things slowly. It was rather heartbreaking, you know?"

"But Lucas is permanent. You can have him forever."

_But for her, "forever" has meant until Peyton got involved. _She shrugs. "I don't know how serious we're getting. We tell each other we love each other, y'know…but I can't help but worry that this isn't as long term as we both currently wish." Her voice, so wistful, is isolated amongst the rowdy New York nightlife.

"He loves you, Brooke."

"And I love him, too, Nate. But what if that's not enough?"

She's right. Lucas claims to _fight_ for her, but he hasn't been much of a fighter. "Not enough? You mean, like at the end of senior year? You both loved each other, but something just made it 'not enough'?"

She stays silent. _Soft spot. _Speaking of spots, she yearns for Lucas to tap her g-spot. Is it so hard for others to get _she loves Lucas_; she spent her horny summer in the sunny California thinking about Lucas, writing to Lucas…_ahh, his letter in her purse right now._

"What happened then? He was crushed, and I know you weren't exactly _cheery_ either."

"I just got tired of him, and then I was lonely without my BFF and all." She speeds up her pace.

He catches up to her, and grabbing her hand into the restaurant. "I don't believe you at all. You're lying, and you'll tell me soon enough. How's Rachel doing by the way?"

"I meant Peyton," she corrects the joking boy but clearly understands what he's implying. "And Rachel's getting out of rehab in another month."

He laughs at his memories of Rachel. She was quite extreme. "Oh, I never told you this, but thanks for being our maid of honor. You always believed in Haley and me even when things got tough."

"I wasn't going to let Rachel's skanky ass ruin Naley."

--

Back home, Lucas is kicking back at the Naley household. His attention is finely tuned into ESPN's broadcast of the Spurs' game. The screen pans over to Eva Longoria-Parker, super stud Tony's wife. He used to dream that one day Brooke Davis Scott and their many children would cheer on Hubby/Daddy Lucas Scott at their home games. That dream went out the door the night Brooke left his room, but now _maybe he can have the whole enchilada now._

He thinks about calling her, but little Jamie Scott bounces his tiny butt onto the white leather sofa. His arms are crossed and his pout apparent.

"What's wrong, J. Luke?"

"I miss Daddy."

The older gentleman pats his cute godson on the head before slouching over with his arms crossed. "I miss Brooke."

Jamie reaches high to pat his uncle's head. "At least you get to see her in a few hours."

"Ten hours."

"_I_, on the other hand," and he lifts a hand in the air, "have to wait days before I get to see Daddy. And there's nothing to do!"

"That sucks for you," Lucas teases.

"Can I go with you?" he pleads with hopeful eyes.

Oh, Lucas can't resist those baby blues. "Fine. But you have to ask your mom."

"I already did, and I packed my luggage." He picks up his backpack from behind the couch. "I knew you would say 'yes.'"

--

"So what's for dessert?"

"Are you serious, Brooke?" The pair is about to indulge in the seventh course of their meal.

"I have quite an appetite."

They ordered many scoops of the restaurant's homemade gelato on top of the New York cheesecake. She lifts her glass of red wine, "To an everlasting friendship and successful fashion show."

"Cheers," he clinked her glass before downing the drink.

Nathan and Brooke walk out the dimly lit restaurant. The streets remained as busy, and the night was just as young. He looks at his watch. "I wanted to buy gifts for Jamie and Haley, but it's already ten."

"There's still tomorrow. When are you inviting them here?"

"Two days before the show. I figured I should concentrate on this big break," he says with a grateful smile.

"They will be so impressed when they see your face plastered all over."

"I know you only asked me to do it because we're friends. So thanks, Brooke."

"What? You know I'm a big fan of basketball." _Okay, she was a fan of cheerleading for her basketball-playing boyfriend. No lie there._ "We all can use a second chance, right? If this goes well, we'll even bring out the Hot Shot sneakers."

--

"Come on, James Lucas Scott!" Lucas screams from the bottom of the staircase. "We're going to be late, and I won't get to see Brooke!"

"Does she even like you when you're this needy?" A little figure appears at the top. "I need to feed Chester first."

Haley comes from behind Jamie with a fluffy coat. "I'll feed him. You and Luke go." The caring mother helps Jamie into his coat and walks down the stairs to Lucas. "Don't hurt her, Luke."

His confused look speaks a million words.

"Peyton and Brooke."

"What did you hear?"

"Peyton's back, and we were in the studio together. She told me she called you, and a girl picked up first. You wouldn't tell her who it was, and you were cold and harsh toward her."

"We broke up years ago, Haley. It's time you and her move on."

"You kissed her a few months ago."

"It didn't mean anything," he protests defensively. _He kissed her back, whatever. It was just his irrational side acting up. It doesn't even matter because all he wants is Brooke. Damn it, what's so complicated? And Haley's supposedly smart and wise…_

"The last time you kissed her and it meant nothing was the day of the school shooting. And look at the grief you caused the both of them."

"I was hurt from that plight, too, Hales. And the kiss then meant nothing; she kissed me. I'm not going to hurt Brooke, and it's not my fault Peyton doesn't get I don't love her like that." _Why should he feel guilty for chasing the love of his life? _"You're my best friend. Why can't you see I love Brooke?"

"Because, Luke, you've hurt her before. And I care about both of them," answers Haley in an angry and frustrated whisper.

"Brooke has nothing to worry about," says Lucas with tense frustration.

Jamie joins the two at the door with his own little suitcase and backpack. "Bye, Mom!" he shouts, taking his uncle's hand.

He closes the door with one final statement, one he heard from his very own Brooke Davis. "You can't control love, you know?"

--

Lucas drove to the airport with thoughts flooding in his head. He's sick of people mistaking Peyton as his one because she's not. _He knows_ after all it's _his_ heart and _his_ desires. But he should probably focus on the road because the Scotts are prone to accidents.

He's riding _red_ eye just for her.

--

Nathan left to buy Jamie and Haley a gift. Surprisingly, Brooke was too tired to shop. _Haha._ A cab pulls to the sidewalk. "To the Four Seasons please."

"Sure thing," the man says, turning his head. "Brooke Davis?" he asks in his pretty little accent.

She lifts her head up. "_Daoud?_"--which still came out sounding much like "Dad."

"I never thought I would drive you again, Miss Davis."

She gets out of the backseat and runs to the driver's seat, firmly hugging this man. They've had a brief encounter once, few years ago. The night before her senior Secret Sparkle Classic competition.

He's surprised. Rarely, actually never, has this happened. He hugs the compassionate girl back. _Think father-daughter, nothing grotesque._

She joins him at the front seat. "How are you doing, Daoud?"

"Spectacular. I see you have achieved quite the success, Miss Davis. I drive around the city, and your clothing line is everywhere. There's more advertisements than streetlights."

_Play it humble, Brooke_. "Thanks. I see a lot of cabs here, too." _D'oh. _"I mean, um, thanks."

"So I take it you stayed for the fashion show that night? Everything worked out fine?"

"Everything worked out fine, but I didn't stay that night. I went to the cheerleading competition."

He nods. "Yet you still became quite the fashion sensation. I guess there are multiple approaches to the same problem."

_Right. _Had she stayed, who knew what else Rachel had planned for Peyton and Lucas? Who knew if she would have ever developed the bond she had with Lucas, or if Lucas would ever had with her? It's funny how our decisions shape our consequences. For better or for worse. "I guess so."

"The boy, um…Lucas, was it? Were you ever able to trust him again?" _Unbelievable, right? That after all these years, Brooke's taxi driver of maybe an hour would remember all these details to their conversation? Well, it is the world where Peyton actually has friends despite all the shady things the girl does._

"Yeah, I can. We've actually found our way back. Together."

"You don't seem so delighted. Why's that?"

"Peyton, do you remember her?" She sees him nod, so she continues without further explanation. "She is still in love with him, and he proposed to her two years ago. He proposed to another girl less than two months ago actually. And I mean, this is happening all too fast."

"And you don't want to betray your best friend, especially if you don't know if it will last."

She thinks, "He understands me better than my own dad, and my own 'best friend.' Where does Daoud come from? Some greater force must have sent him here to enlighten her."

"Well, Miss Davis, I'm not sure if I'm the right person to advise you," but he certainly is, "but I think you have your answer. You said you trust him. If so, you shouldn't have to worry about his possible infidelity, right? From what I've gathered, he seems dependable—just lost—, and I know you wouldn't have given him your heart countless times if you didn't trust him."

He's such a cuddly teddy bear. "Have you ever thought about becoming a therapist?"

He laughs. "Not me. I have a family to manage; this is what I have to do to raise my little children up."

"Yeah, but I mean, you're so insightful. What about guiding others?"

He shakes his head, "I wouldn't have the time to take classes even if I could."

"How would you like to work at Clothes over Bro's? You could totally save us from all this grief."

"No pain, no gain. We all need a little pain to grow up. Thanks for the offer, Miss Davis, but this is where I belong."

"Just call me Brooke, Daoud," enunciating his name perfectly.

--

Back at the hotel, Brooke and Nathan stayed in their separate yet connected rooms, rooms separated by a mere doorway.

Brooke retreats to her bathroom for a shower. The cold water poured on her chocolate-cherry hair. She wishes Lucas could share this with her, not just the shower but this burden and bliss. Since Nathan is bringing Haley and Jamie in a week, maybe they could bring Lucas over, too. _Naw, that's too selfish of her. The Ravens need that pair of hands…as does she though. _Things were probably better left as is with Peyton back in town. You know, Peyton said pre-Vegas hook up that in the odd chance they, referring to Lucas and her, wanted more, she should go for it. _But of course, Peyton didn't mean that…when has she ever meant anything she said? _Brooke hates herself for not stopping this before their hearts were fully involved in this, all of this. It's too late to back out, right? And Brooke Davis is no pushover; she loves her best friend, but her best friend will have to respect her on all of this.

She massages her scalp, shampoo foam spreads everywhere. Lucas was fair game, right? He had broken things off with Peyton for years, but their romance has sort of always _lied_ there…Lindsey broke things off with Lucas, and she was still there at Dan's hospital. _Oh, my God. I'm horrible_, she curses herself. The two couples weren't technically "together," but there's always the gray matter to be concerned.

Peyton wasn't exactly pro-BL; actually, she was more like the iceberg to the BL ship especially when they're cruising the calm waters. "Grrr!" she groans out of frustration. They're "best friends," not enemies praying for every opportunity to sabotage each other.

So what is she really torn about? Choosing the right path, perhaps. Is it better to follow her heart's desire to Lucas or remain faithful to her best friend? Loyalty, what a test..._literally_! Her mind wanders to that dreadful SAT prompt.

And! And how many more nights of _Brooke-ing_ herself can she tolerate?

--

Nathan Scott stares straight at the mirror. His muscles bulge in just the right areas, not that he's noticing—but an onlooker totally would have. The steam from his hot shower fogged the mirrors, but he can see his perfect life through it. His wonderful wife, charming son, recuperating father, smiling but strange Deb, growing and prosperous career, brother like Lucas, friend like Brooke, Skills…and Tim. It's been a while since he's heard from Tim. He sort of wants to repay the honor and name his next son Tim, but Haley would never agree to that. He smiles at how having Tim as a son would be. _What even happened to Bevin and Skills? How did Tim get in the picture…_all questions left to be answered.

He anticipates his wife and son's arrival. He can just imagine the smiles forming on their faces. _Nathan Scott_, finally making a man out of himself. He picks up his phone to call Haley and notices two missed calls from her. _Oops!_ It's too late to call back, so he leaves it at that.

--

Lucas Scott is sitting on a familiar chair at the airport. The _one_ he sat on to call Brooke before they escaped to Vegas. Now he's waiting here for Jamie to come back from the bathroom.

He's thinking…about how annoyed he is with Peyton. Sure, he was once infatuated by her, but that's before he even really knew her, or Brooke. Brooke changed his world, and to his dismay, that was imperceivable to many. It doesn't even matter what other people think because he's certain he knows who he wants, and it's even more perfect because he's certain that the one he loves truly loves him back. She'd take a flying bullet for him, but she's hesitant to upset anyone especially Peyton along the way. It killed him to know that maybe if he just fought a little harder junior year, they wouldn't be in this situation. It killed him that Peyton Sawyer, with all ends cut, still dictates his life. _He's not into her. Right now, he doesn't even want to be her friend. She cries out for attention and dissipates into her own world, forgetting that other people exist with lives of their own and needs of their own. Damn it!_

--

Brooke Davis exits the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She removes the remaining makeup from her face, looking fresher than ever. She _misses Lucas_. She puts on a tank top and flannel pajama bottoms, then adding another layer of her Lucas' Keith Scott Motors grey hoodie she packed. Six years later, the sweatshirt didn't even look worn out.

She picks up her phone and realizes she has missed nine calls from her boyfriend. _Oops!_ It's pretty late, an hour before the clock hits midnight to be exact. But Lucas won't mind, right?

--

"Pretty Girl!" he answers with such enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry I missed all nine calls of yours, Boyfriend. I was out at dinner with a colleague and poor reception…"

"No, it's okay. I'm just happy to hear from you. I was sort of worried."

"That's sweet, but you don't need to be," she holds the old version of her iPhone to her ear, walking around her room. Brooke clearly had something else on her mind.

"I'll always be worried about you, Brooke."

"You can always rescue me," says Brooke, falling onto her bed.

"_You can count on that_."

"Luke?" Her voice has _agonized_ written all over it.

"Yes?" His voice had _concerned _written all over it.

"I love you, Lucas. And I'm going to put up whatever fight for you. I don't care what Peyton does or say because some things are worth fighting for."

He could sense the smile she ended with. It was a sweet, Brooke Davis smile with a lot of woe behind it, but it was certainly an authentic smile. And he smiled back. "And I will do the same for you, Brooke Penelope Davis. I promise. I love you so much." Curiosity got the best of him. "What brought you to this realization?"

"You can call it an epiphany, I guess."

Just then, three continuous knocks interrupted their conversation. "I gotta go, Lucas. I'll call you first thing tomorrow. Take care. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie. See you soon."

_Not soon enough, they both thought._

--

"Nathan, I was on the phone with Lucas!"

"I know, I heard everything. But I was also getting sort of bored."

"You heard everything?" She lets him pass by into her room.

"'I'm going to fight for you. Screw Peyton.' Heard the entire thing." Brains and brawns, Nathan Scott. "I'm proud."

"When did you become so brotherly to me?" She was so emotional. She pulled her eavesdropping friend into such a tight hug. "You suck, Nathan, but I love you. You're such a good friend. It's hard to believe considering you were once so rude to everyone."

"You, too. Even about the rude part. Love makes us change for the better, right?"

"Okay, no more sappy crap. What movie should we watch?"

And they fell asleep on the couch as friends, great friends, to _Beaches_ on Pay-Per-View. Hours of negotiating topped off with a hearty meal, the two were undoubtedly tired. First day in town and they were the busiest bees. They fell asleep before the introduction-credits ran.

It was almost two in the morning when Nathan woke up. He gently placed a blanket around Brooke. _Nope, he doesn't wrap his arm around her. She doesn't adjust to him. That's only when Lucas is there. _Instead, he walks back to his room and falls deep into sleep.

**Thank you for still reading. :)**

**Can you tell I love Brathan? I know I portrayed Haley in a rather dim light; I liked Haley in past seasons (especially in seasons 2 and 3) but not so much in this one. _Lo siento.  
_  
Just to be clear, the BN wasn't supposed to seem like incest or anything romantic. It was supposed to come off rather familial. Bro-sis. Same with Daoud. Father-daughter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, dearly beloveds. Hope your summer is going well. Here's my newest chapter. I have the following to this ready, but there's still some things I'm unsure about.**

**I think the tone of this story has shifted. From just pure BL fluff to some Idk what. After this _OTH_ drought (as if reruns do much), I'm ready to write more BL fluff. I just love Nathan. Adore Nathan. I love Brathan (romantically & otherwise). **This story stays BL, no doubt.

**Thank you for tuning in.**

* * *

An original-size cup of Jamba Juice in one hand and a large bagel in the other, she walks into her familiar haven, where she'd resort to at the sight of heartache. Time and time again. This time was different. She'll be spending ten hours, at least, in this building but not to hide in. Brooke Davis is here to compensate for her months of absence. _You know, since she's been spending time with a particular Scott._

Bzz. She struggles to get her iPhone from her giant bag. "Hi, again, Lucas."

"Hi, Pretty Girl."

"Lucas, I have to work."

"I know, but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Lucas, it's been less than ten minutes since we talked." She smiled into her phone but suppressed any exhibition of joy.

"I know, but you were in the cab then. I wanted to make sure you arrive safely." Truth be told, ever since he arrived at New York City an hour ago due to plane-delay, she is all he could think about, which was quite a revelation to him. Even at home, she was all he can think about.

"Well, I'm here. Where are you, honey?" She heard loud mumbles, noisy pedestrians, cars honking--not anything she associated with Tree Hill. There, limos screeched to halt before diving into muddy lakes.

"Just walking around. When do you get off today?"

She groans. "Who knows? I have all these models' contracts and insurances and sketches to approve." Life hasn't been easy without Victoria around, a fact known to all but few words you would never hear escape Brooke's mind. She would _kiss a pun-infected sore_ than to admit needing someone like Victoria.

He frowns. "Make sure you eat though."

"I will. Lucas, I love you, but I really need to go. I have so much to do; I'll call you during lunchtime."

_That's what she thought. _Lucas had to call her at two when he didn't hear from her at twelve, at twelve-thirty, at one, one-thirty…So what has Lucas been up to? Well, that's a surprise I can't spill yet.

--

Taking a bite out of her stale sandwich, the diligent Brooke Davis glances at her computer screen. There's so much left to do and not that much time left. But she's been sitting at her desk for over thirteen hours. In fact, it's already 9:30.She tells herself she'll go back at ten. _Why not? There's not much to do anyways._

Bzz. This time, it's not Lucas. It's the other Scott. "Hey, Nathan. How was your photo shoot today?"

"Yeah, that went pretty well. It took forever though. Posing isn't as easy as you'd think. 'Tilt your head, don't smile, look desired.'"

"Right. But you can smile to your paycheck."

"I will, but right now, I want to go out. Party a little."

She lets out a little laughter.

"Don't tell me you're still in your office."

"Oh. I was about to leave after I finish this report."

"You've been in there all day." His voice, agitated, "Dude, Brooke. You've been there since eight this morning. Don't you have people to help you?"

Of course she had people. "Of course I have employees. But there's some things I have to do myself. Not everyone bears the talent of Brooke Davis," friendly boasts the designer.

"Ugh, Brooke. I want to hit the bar, have some fun in this city. Show me to the hottest clubs."

"Don't you have a wife and kid? You're not allowed for fun," she kids, kind of.

"Whatever, Brooke. I'm heading out with your limo right now."

"Nathan," she voices annoyed with his junior-year behavior, "what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing. I'm taking your limo. You can take your company car, yes?" And with that, he left her with the dial tone.

"What has gotten into him?" she ponders. _Whatever_. She grabs the keys to a very sexy Acura RL (_gah!_), her oversized bag, a few portfolios, and her Coach coat from her swivel chair. Turns off the light, leaving behind a few projects of every sort to do. _It's better she be there in case he lets his past ego take control, and she was having a brain fart._ She's kind of surprised. Lucas hasn't called her in nearly four hours. Usually, her phone would ring whenever her mind pondered there. And her mind was _always_ on him. The office was empty, not another soul in the place.

She had much to carry, and she couldn't help but think. Back in high school, she rarely carried a book. She carried around a bag then, just to look educational. In a mere minutes, Brooke made her way out of corporate C/B and into her car. The parking lot was empty. Not another car in place.

She put her purse, her coat, her work on the seat next to the driver's and as she was about to buckle her seatbelt, a hand wrapped around her bear neck. She jumped in her seat. _No, no. Don't worry. _It's not what you think, not even what she thinks. The arm was warm and…sweet.

"Hey, you." His warm breath whispered into her ears before planting a kiss on her rosy cheeks.

"Lucas!" shrieks Brooke. She grasps onto his hand, massaging her chest. "How did you…" She notices a pair of leopard-print underwear on the shoulder of her seat. "Oh, my God. Are you naked in my backseat?"

"Come check."

She compliantly climbed to the backseat, too ecstatic to speak even.

He held and stroke her face with his bare thumbs. "I've missed you, Brooke Davis." He wasn't completely nude yet, just topless.

"I've missed you so much, Lucas. But how did you know I was here? How did you even get here?"

"I didn't know you were here. I called Nathan this morning, and he told me he was here with you for his Clothes over Bro's exclusive. And you've shoved your pretty head in work. And we all know _All work and no Luke make Brooke a very _deprived_ girl._"

"So you guys tricked me with Nathan's desperate phone call?" she kinked her eyebrows as she spoke.

He answers with a mere shrug. "Jamie's also here by the way, so Nate no longer needs a whore."

Whore. She's once more reminded of her dreadful best friend, but no, this moment is too precious to ruin with the mention of her. Oy, She _loves_ him. She wants him--more than just physically, more than emotionally. She's looking for the third dimension of love.

They shared a smile. It spoke a million words. Words that mankind had not even invented (thus I can't tell you what words they spoke. But even for someone like Lucas a writer, those words never even existed until now, in their matching hearts).

--

"Daddy, why can't we go see Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas?" the small but significant kid asked, looking up to his tall and handsome father dressed in his burgundy collared shirt.

"They're busy," responded the dad, lifting his no-longer-faux-hawked son onto his lap. "Besides, don't you want to spend time with your awesome father and explore the city?"

"I guess…" said Jamie with a big smile. "What do you have in mind, Dad?"

"Well, there's Central Park, the Statue of Liberty…" Nothing excited Jamie. "Or the Coney Island!?"

His little eyes bubbled with curiosity. "A coney island? Wait, is this math related?" He said in his cutesy little voice.

"What? Math, you know that's not my style. The Coney Island, it's a _classic_ (that's the word) amusement park with rollercoaster, Ferris wheels, carousels, bumper cars, and boats."

"Oooh." The kid's now in a trance as his fantasy runs wild. "Wait, now? Isn't it like 10?"

"I guess you're right. Dad's got a little bit of work and press tomorrow, but we can still go if only you're up for it."

"Let's go with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas and Momma. We can go watch the Knicks game against the Celtics instead. I know you've been dying to watch KG."

_His son knew him so well. _He makes a little joke inside his head._ Thank God Peyton's not his godmother. Who knows how selfish and screwed up he'd be right now if Peyton had happened? _"You sure about that, Jamie?"

He nods. "The more the merrier."

"Alright!" And Daddy Scott bumps fist with Son Scott. "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Room service!" bounces the little boy.

"Room service? You got any money?"

"Just this five dollar bill...and _eighty-two_ cents! Oh, wait, no,_ eighty-six_ cents. Hmm...I don't remember where I these four cents came from."

"Well, then. Call away, Hef," teases Nathan.

"Hef? Who's Hef?" asks Jamie with pure innocence.

His father turns a dark shade of pink. It's a good thing he doesn't know. "He was a really rich and noble businessman. Um, he always cleaned his room and picked up his toys as a kid. And he always eats his vegetables without his dad having to tell him."

The blonde boy just stares at his dad. That was an answer in itself. _What's up with my pops? _"Can we watch _John Tucker Must Die_?"

Nathan's been dying to watch Sophia Bush and Brittany Snow kiss, like any typical guy, but he's not sure if it's really age 5-appropriate. _Man, what does he do without Haley? _All he could say was, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather watch _Barney Plays with the Green Monster and Yellow Dinosaur_ or _Diego Goes to See Blue Clues_ or something?"

"What are you even talking about Dad?"

He flips to his safety ESPN. "Oh, look, the Lakers game." And the dad stares straight at the plasma, completely avoids his little son growing up to be a chip off the old block.

--

Lucas and Brooke walk hand-in-hand into her hotel.

"I still can't believe you pulled an extreme Brooke Davis. That was like six years ago, literally."

"That's when my world changed." He _loves_ her.

"Mine, too. But don't ever wear that piece of Tarzan cloth."

"No?" pouts Lucas.

"I like you better without anything," affirms Brooke in a deep whisper, followed by a luminous smile.

He loves listening to her. She knew the _key_ to his heart, and it wasn't because of any sexual innuendo. He just knows _she_ cares so much for him. "Come here, you." He's holding onto her from behind, so she can barely walk. She's waddling, like a pregnant woman or a penguin--take your pick.

She heard an "Aunt Brooke!" from afar and was met by a thrash onto her legs. Jamie hugged her leg, attached like Lucas. "Hi, Buddy. How's it going?"

"Good. Daddy and I are just going to get some frozen yogurt."

"Ooh, you know what's really good? Red Mango!"

Lucas, still leaning on Brooke, continues to place little kisses on Brooke's face. "_Red_ Mango, eh?"

"We could go, or we could eat in…"

He's tempted. Taste Brooke or taste froyo? Talk about a no-brainer.

Nathan finally catches up to them at the end of the hall. He picks his son up, "Let's leave these two love birds. Remember what we talked about if you ever want a cousin?" He leaves Brooke with a grin, "Go get him, B." And he pats his brother on the shoulder.

--

Their hips remained attached to each others two hours later. He sat up, his back resting on the headboard. Brooke positioned her heated body in between his legs, her back resting on him. Their bodies stay wrapped in each other and together in a thin blanket. Their heavy panting slows down.

She leans her head back, absorbing this entire moment vividly. "This is such a perfect moment, and I hate to ruin it, but--"

He has been expecting her to bring up the Voldemort of their story, so he just nods. "I love _you_, Brooke. I'm in love with you."

She nods. "I believe you, so believe me when I tell you I'm not trying to sabotage us."

What they need is to get everything off their minds. Rid each other of any misunderstandings. Tell each other the truth, as challenging and time-consuming as it may be.

He agrees. "So what do we do about her?" He fells her shoulder blades go up. "When you broke up with me during our senior year, was it because of her?"

She's tortured because she doesn't know how to answer. That's a secret she's been keeping to herself since that day. A secret no one knows _except us_.

His soft and low voice persists. "I just wanna know why _the girl I would have lost it all for_ would leave me to suffer alone because I know that you would _never_ hurt me unless you were protecting her. To this day, I still don't believe you would have dumped me the day of Nathan and Haley's second wedding, the day Cooper's life was on the line after I had just lost Keith, the day we had that breakthrough fight, the day I wanted you there. I know you're too nice to be that cruel." These harsh memories yank at his heart, troubled by his HCM condition but more so by her merciless action then. For once, he showed his insecurities about her.

"Did you really stop missing me?"

* * *

**Odd place to end, I know. Heh. Sorry. Like I said, I'm not sure if the latter part of their discussion is ready. I don't even know if it makes sense.**

**Okay, quite frankly...I love BL bliss. But they (and we) ought to talk about everything. That's just going to make us stronger. Yes, yes. I believe that. Sweeping things under the rug isn't a solution. It just creates unnecessary problems in the future. **

**Oh, do you hate me for the absent BL sex? Okay, two reasons. First, I love seeing it, but I don't know if I can write it yet. I need more time. Second, I'm envisioning a climatic BL sex. _Patience is a virtue, yes? _**But really, I need to work on my sex-write.

**And of course,  
Thank you for reading.  
**And I gotta say...product placement much? I'm sorry. I'm not advocating any business or merchandise purposely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Excuse me for this really late update. Do you guys even remember this story? Well, there wasn't much of a plot—more like a version of our beloved Brooke and Lucas.**

**Here's a summary if necessary: Brooke accepts Lucas' invitation to Las Vegas. There, she tries to suppress all feelings rekindled for her "one," Lucas Scott. That special boy, however, chooses not to deny his feelings, and through some convincing, Lucas persuades Brooke to give their love another shot. Dan's nearly fatal accident cut their vacation short, and they returned to Tree Hill with unsolved issues. Peyton, until recently, has been chasing some anonymous man—thought to be Jake until revealed it was Dad #2. She's back and knows about Lucas' new woman but has no idea who she is. Now, they're at New York, ready to launch a new line, endorsed by Nathan Scott.**

"_Did you really stop missing me?" _

She swallows. Takes in a deep breath. "You weren't alone. I rushed to the hospital once I heard the news, Luke. I wanted to be there for you, but I saw you and her, together."

"Brooke," he protested with a very hurt voice. "I didn't love her, Brooke. You were it for me. I would have given everything up for you." Honestly, he can't even remember Peyton that day.

"I never asked you to give everything up for me. I just wanted you to let me all the way in!"

"I would have." His words are true. "I try to let you all the way in, but why don't _you let me_ all the way in? I get scared, too, you know? I could look past the non-exclusive," he searches for the correct word, "faux pas." His face is tied in a knot. "But I was still scared to be just a toy. That we were just a fling."

Her voice crashed. "You meant so much more than that, Luke."

"Did you ever stop missing me, Brooke, like you said you did? Because I have a hard time believing that that fight at the Naley wedding didn't make our relationship stronger, that that dance didn't make us stronger. I always thought we were stable even if we both remained friends with Peyton…"

Both of their walls were crumbling. Both souls were so vulnerable yet increasingly more powerful. A quiet tear trickled down each of their face.

"I never stopped missing you," she finally lets out.

"Then what happened?"

She closes her eyes, to feel the warmth of his body embrace hers. She shakes her head. She can't answer that question.

"If I knew that kiss on the dance floor would have been our last one for five years, I never would have let go."

She looks up at him. "I thought it was for the better, us not together."

"The better? I never felt more torn apart, Brooke. I wanted to fight for you, but you told me you stopped missing me, then pushed me away, so we weren't even friends. And you pushed me to Peyton." He continues to explain, "I just don't get it." He's begging her to tell him what happened. It's killing him. His eyes were wet, but that wasn't even it. His heart wrenched made it hard for him to breathe. He had so many questions unanswered.

And she knows it. So she finally succumbs to years of pressure. "Please don't hate me for this."

He nods.

Her eyes stare into his. "You called Rachel when you were away but not me, your girlfriend. You finally came back, and I thought everything would be okay again." She's unsure if she should go on, but she really wants them to work. "And then," she draws in another breath, "Peyton, she told me she had feelings for you. _Again. _Then, you told me you _kiss_ed her, Luke."

He's shaking his head no. _That couldn't have been the reason for his torture._

"At the hospital, she was already there for you. You hugged her so tightly, and she just," Brooke couldn't help but let tears drench her eyes, "fit so well in your arms. She was there for you, and you seemed fine. I went into your room again, and there she was. With you, again. She wanted to be with you, and you bonded so well with her."

"Brooke, she was just a friend. I told you that kiss meant nothing to me. And at the hospital, it was just one hug. I would rather that be you."

"But it wasn't me there!" She shakes her head and feels the backflow of her tears clog her throat. "She was my best friend, but I couldn't bear be with her. If I was gonna leave her, I couldn't take you with me." _People always leave, and that girl came to bite him back in the ass. Hard. _"You know you loved her, Lucas." And these words disgusted the speaker. Brooke removed herself from Lucas' hold to slide off to the opposite end of the bed, wrapping her blanket more tightly around her fragile body. She can't even remember why she forgot about all that, why she'd be with _him_ again.

He felt her body escape, but he sat there frozen. Absorbing this mountainous information wasn't easy, and he wasn't sure if he could ever process this. Guilt covered him. "I never loved her like I love you."

"But you still proposed to her."

He wants to argue, argue that this conversation wasn't to drive them apart. But he doesn't know how to explain himself. "You pushed me to her, Brooke."

"Because you love her." And she felt so disgusted for having just slept with him. She covers her body more tightly, distancing herself from him some more.

Of course, he notices. It's ironic—ironic how he was pushing her to let him know her innermost thoughts, the reasons why they failed a second time, but now, he's not so certain he wants to know. "You know, she asked me that when all of my dreams come true, in my happiest moment, who I wanted to share this all with? I told her 'Brooke.'"

She shakes her head. "These are meaningless words."

He shakes his head. "No, I really meant it. And when we won the states championship, you were the _one_ there. At the party in New York for my book, again it was you. Brooke, you've always been the _one._"

"I asked you that before, too, Lucas." She let her wall down, but that moat is riding up faster than a speeding bullet. "You told her that she was the one. Sort of like the 'You're my forever' stuff."

She let him in. In to her greatest fear. Peyton.

"All I wanted then was safety, to feel wanted. But I'm done hiding, and I want to live love. I'm ready to fight, to risk anything, and to love." He's kicking himself in the ass right now; he's not lying to Brooke. She really has been the one there when his dreams and nightmares came true; in other words, she's always there. _Constantly._ His past experience with Peyton is haunting him. "Brooke," he reaches out his hand and takes a deep breath. "I was blinded by the thrill of winning, by your hug, by your words, by my heart. I wasn't thinking the way I should have because I know Peyton and I were never intended to be more than friends. Well, maybe she was important because she led me to you and made me aware of my heart that fully belongs to you." His palm remains open on the bed sheet.

She's listening and lowering her protective shield gradually but cautiously. It's hard to believe anything. Her heart just won't allow it.

"I know I haven't been the perfect man. I live with many regrets thinking about the way we could have been if I knew to appreciate you better. Before I met you or her, I thought this _world was created where the brooding artist and the brooding athlete were meant for each other_. But it's not! I assure you it's not. What I thought she was, you turned out to be that and much more. Your cheeriness completes me, and I never feel more alive than when we're together. When I'm upset, you're there to pick up my pieces. When I'm the happiest person alive, I reach this other realm of ecstasy because _you_'re there. Please don't hold my mistake with Peyton against me forever."

The woman who was once on her back turns to her side, facing Lucas. She stares deep into his light blue eyes, reaching his naked soul.

He sees her barrier breakdown. "Brooke, if there's one thing I'm sure, it's that I love you more than anything and anyone. I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you. Give me the chance to save you from everything. Because I want to be there for you when your life sucks and when your life is at its climax."

He let her in. In to his greatest desire. Brooke.

They're in. Almost entirely in.

--

Silence fell among the two. She crawled onto him. Their lips never left each other. It wasn't a freaky-deaky kiss. It was a passionate, longing, accepting, tolerating kiss to let the other know that she completed him, he gave her life, and all along, they only needed and wanted each other.

The doorknob turns, and in comes Nathan. "That was beauti--Whoa." His hands conceal his eyes. "I thought you guys would be dressed when you have these deep conversations." Through his covered eyes, he can hear Brooke giggle out a "guess not."

Lucas showed no sense of humor to this. "Were you listening to us have sex earlier?"

"Ew, Hell no," the younger brother reacted. "That's just sick. I didn't know you guys were having sex."

"Then?"

"Gah, just come into the room when you find your clothes." Nathan leaps out of the room. As he exits the door, he pops his head in, with his palm still over his eyes, "I'm glad you two talked it through."

"Don't you have a Lakers game or SportsCenter to watch? Or some animal porn?"

"Dude, Jamie's here, Uncle Luke." Nathan retorts, "Besides, both ended three hours ago. Do you even know what time it is?"

--

"Everyone decent in here?" Brooke asks before entering, with Lucas' hand clasped to hers.

"Where's Jamie?" asks Lucas to Nathan, seated on a couch by the window.

"Asleep in there," pointing to the bedroom. "So, so, who's gonna tell Peyton what?"

"Oh, shit!"

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really got into writing yesterday, so here's my latest edition of my story. By the way, I checked the ReaderTraffic thing. And it's awesome—I love math, so I love the graphs. Ahaa! W00t for Stats! Anyways, shout outs to all of you guys from around the world. Who knew BL was so multi-cultural!? How awesome. And now, back to _amor_. I need it before I write in Peyton.**

**Wait!! One more thing: let me explain. Last chapter, I tried to rid Brooke and Lucas of their insecurities, but I don't know if _I_, myself, felt _secure_ yet. So I tried to squeeze in a few more comforting words.**

* * *

A light tap on her shoulder and a gentle whisper of her name awoke her from her deep sleep. She flinched from the sunlight peeping through the white, lacey curtains. Her tired eyes closed, and all she wanted was five more minutes of sleep.

"Brooke," the voice persisted a few more times.

She stretches out her arms jadedly and accidentally bruises the arm of the man she's resting on. He stirs at the dangerous contact of the wondrous girl sleeping on his lap, then he looks at the man towering over him and Brooke.

"What time is it, Nathan?" Lucas asks, the question Brooke has on her mind but is tired to mutter.

"Nine-thirty, sleepyheads."

"Ughh, go away, Nate," mumbles Brooke, turning her head to Lucas' abs and burying her face in his blue t-shirt.

He lets out a groan. "Brooke," he states, "our appointment is in half an hour."

She jumps up. "Nathan Scott," she scream, "you know I need more than an hour to get ready! Oh, my God." She paces around the room, "Wait." She stops in her track. "Where am I?"

"You feel asleep on my couch, remember?"

She cocks her head at Lucas. "We didn't have hot, steamy sex?"

"Nope, that was years ago." Nathan answers first, then feels a bit embarrassed and awkward for his not-that-funny joke. "You two did, but I'm sure what you're referring to was just your dream."

"Mine, too," adds Lucas.

Brooke walks back to the far side of the room and kisses Lucas for a good minute before hurrying back to her room.

Few minutes later, Lucas knocks the bathroom door before entering. "Shower?" He asks slyly and with such hope.

Her cheerful head peaks from the curtains and sighs, "I'm late…I'm late for work, so I can't. I'll take a _rain _check though."

In just a few minutes, she comes out with makeup applied, a black suit on, and hair straightened and dried. She walks into Nathan's room, ready to leave. "Come on, Nathan." She walks over to kiss the still sleeping Jamie before planting a long, wet one on her boyfriend.

Nathan still sat that, enjoying his donut holes and fresh brewed coffee from Starbucks.

"If one of these cups is a white chocolate mocha, I will love you forever."

He hands her one of the cups, and her face perked up even more than after her kiss with that special boy. Lucas sat at the table with Nathan casually, just admiring the perfection in front of him.

She steals a donut hole from Nathan's bag and kisses Lucas' prickly jaw again and slowly meets his pink lips. Seated on Lucas' lap, she hangs one arm around his shoulder and lifts his face to hers. Between suctions, she hurried Nathan on. It was something like this: Kiss, "Come," kiss, smile, kiss, "on," tongue slips, "We're," smile, kiss, kiss, "gon," kiss, tongue slip, "na," deep make out, "be," breathe, kiss, kiss, "late." She stared into Lucas' eyes the entire time.

Nathan lets out a chuckle and flipped the page of the Sports section of the newspaper. "Don't worry about it. It's barely eight."

Brooke separates her lips from that of the masterpiece and glares at the dude reading his newspaper without a care in the world. "What?"

"I'm an insomniac. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake Jamie up."

Brooke kicks him from underneath the table. "You loser."

Lucas sits quietly, awaiting the treasures his delightful girlfriend shall reward him.

"But if I knew you two would be so lovey-dovey, I wouldn't have woken you guys up," the dark-haired hottie jokes without looking at either of them.

She smiles into Lucas' lips, and again, those two mastered the art of never breathing. Her fingers wrap around his head, and his hand grabs hold of the shirt underneath her jacket. They let out a suppressed moan every now and then and hears Nathan's groan every now and then.

Lucas pulls his head back and finally confesses, "If we continue this, I'm never letting you go to work."

She slants her head, looking at him with a "huh?" expression. She adjusts her body and can feel exactly what he means. "Fine, tonight then." A large grin plasters onto her face, and his.

Nathan, just a few feet away from them, can hear their entire discussion and knew full and well what was going on. With the newspaper opened to the NBA page, he absent-mindedly asks, "So how about those Chargers?"

"Off-season, Nate," answers Lucas laughing.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna call Haley." He exits the room, clearly uncomfortable but clearly delighted for the couple.

"So, Boyfriend, what do you have planned for us?" Both of her arms wrapped around his neck. Her legs spread around his body.

His hands clasped her waist, reminiscing this position they used to find themselves in often. "Mmm, when do you get off?"

She thinks for a second, "All work and no Lucas make Brooke a boring girl, right?"

He nods, loving Brooke and her mind.

"Then, no later than 3."

He pouts his firm lips. _Five hours without her? Agh._

She takes the bottom lip into her mouth and caresses his tongue with hers. "What are you gonna do when I'm gone?"

He shrugs. "Hang out with Jamie, I guess."

--

Brooke and Nathan arrived at the studio by ten. The skyscrapers. The busy streets. The honking cars. The smell of anxiety. She takes a look at her new best friend, "Ready?"

"Sure, why not?" He walks into the building. "I've already had a trial shoot yesterday."

She follows behind him. There wasn't much for her to do there except check out the stages, the models, the stitching of the clothes, the other stuff, and to watch her new old friend. She leans in for a hug and pats his back, then cheers for the first time in years, "Let's go, Nathan!"

His lips curved into a smile. _Ravens_! And he winks at his missed friend.

--

She screamed about the lighting, about the drapes, about the seating arrangements, about the stitching, about the accessories. Then, her phone rang. Palm to her head, the yelling Brooke Davis huffed a whiney "Lucas Scott, please save me. These people are RUINING my life!" She falls into one of the chairs.

"Put me to work," his figure emerged from thin air. "How can I help?"

The previously stressed out and cranky Brooke Davis jumped from her seat and leaped into the arms of Lucas. She sticks her tongue at the arrogant director, who she has been contradicting everything she ordered. "He thinks he's all that, but this is a Brooke Davis exclusive. And he won't get things done my way!"

Lucas looks at the cocky man, walking around dictating people to change this and that. In his eyes, only one person can boss people around justifiably, and he's holding onto that one.

"He wants this to be some dark show…look at him: black this, gray that. Ugh!"

"And you want red?"

"Well, of course!"

He puts her back down to his seat and hands her a chocolate bar from his jacket. "You wait right here." Lucas places a peck on her forehead and walks over to the _slick_-looking man.

Lucas' six-feet of toned body doesn't leave much for the short, balding man to say. The man takes few sheets of paper from his clipboard and tosses it into the air. In his leather vest, he hurries back to the employees and rips off the dark fabric.

"How did you do that?" asks the grateful designer.

"Threatened him with his job." He answers honestly, followed by a laughter. "And his life if he messes with Brooke Davis," and coughs out a Scott in the end.

"I am so excited!" she squealed and pulled him into the biggest hug. Her boobs nearly popped from her top (think season 2: Lucas asks Brooke to be his date to the Keith and Jules' wedding!). "Thank you," she says looking straight at him. "You saved my life." And she wraps his arms around him even tighter. "I love you," she says joyously into his man-nipple.

He smiles into her straight, fudge hair--squeezing her tightly. "I love you, too."

They stayed their, alone and safe, for a few minutes.

Her stomach let out a rumble. "Oops," she giggled.

"Let's grab lunch."

She shakes her head. "No, I want to stay here with you right now."

"But you gotta eat."

Brooke remains hesitant to leave. She loves being here with him; everything feels _perfect_. "Hey, where's Jamie?"

"Oh, shit!" Lucas eyes pop out, and Brooke escaped his hold, eyes bugging out. "I'm only kidding. He's with Nate. So what do you say about grabbing a bite to eat, so you can save the noise for bed?"

Brooke's eyes twinkled at the mention of being one with him again. She nods and lets him lead her into the cab.

"Oh, Haley's coming in town tomorrow," informs Lucas.

"Really? That's great. Wait, is Peyton coming with her?" Fearful of what her whorific friend may instill, she trembled.

He puts his arms around her and she leaned against his shoulder, "I'm not sure, but that won't matter, right?"

She glares at him. "Are you kidding? She'll rain over my parade, or my show or whatever."

"And our relationship. Aw, man. Haley will be in Nathan's room. Then, Peyton will cry about being by herself. Then, we'll have to invite her with us. And then, oh, man. all Hell will break loose," dramatizes Lucas accurately. _Paradoxical, no?_

Brooke couldn't help but smile at her cute, little boyfriend. "You're just a bundle of joy, you know that?" She kisses his cheek. "We have to tell her sometime, right? And I don't want to hide anything from her. Any longer."

"Right. And even if she throws a 'Pity Peyton Party,' we ignore that," says Lucas with a flashing smile. "Because I love you more than everything combined, Brooke Penelope Davis," followed by a muffled Scott.

Again, she smiles. _Being a Scott, eh? She'll start that one day. _"And I love you more than her, Lucas Eugene Scott," followed by a muffled Davis. "But you can't tell anyone I love you more!" She rests her head back on his shoulders.

Soon enough they reach the new burger joint, 5 Napkin Burger. Each ordered a "juicy" burger in this magnificent piece of architecture, but neither ate their meal. They gazed into each other's eyes and relished these special, alone time before the cry-baby arrives.

"I can't pick you up from work today, but I have a special arrangement for us. I'll have a car waiting for you at 3, and, um," Lucas smiles, "well, we'll see from there."

She looks at him skeptically. "What do you have planned, Luke?"

"It's a surprise."

"If it's a front row ticket to watch some New York skank, or better yet Rachel, ride you--because watching Pucas sex at Honey Grove wasn't enough," she leans in, "well, I'm gonna be very jealous. And we might have to make it a threesome."

"Keep talking dirty, and I might just find Rachel for this to happen."

"Ha!"

And he kissed her with such lust.

--

The day at work seemed endless. The snooty wannabe was nicer, so things ran smoother. But her anticipation for Lucas' big surprise made her weary. She sat through a few minutes of Nathan striking poses. As funny as he was, she was bored by the fifth time he pretended to be Arnold Schwarzenegger. She stayed in an office and doodled some sketches.

Bored, she decides to touch up her makeup. She reaches into her purse, and tucked away was the letter from Lucas. From the airport, the day she left for New York. _Ah, it was a sweet letter indeed. Horny but sweet. He talked about his dreams with her and how one day their two sons and a daughter will be so fantastic. Then, he talked about how he plans to conceive their children._ Just as she was daydreaming his dirty thoughts, a knock interrupted their fantasy.

"Oh, what's up, Nate?"

"Um, they kind of wanted me to be Naked Nate, and I kind of bailed."

"Gross, but I saw how that female photographer eyed you."

"Funny, but I was talking about the guy photographer."

"Whoa. Alright, let's leave then. C/B doesn't shoot porn."

The two walk down the stairs together, laughing at their separate escapades.

"Oh, yeah, Brooke. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, Nathan. I know Haley's coming up. Is Peyt coming, too?"

"Actually, that was just I was about to say. Haley's coming…_without_ Peyton. Since my work here is pretty much done for the next three days, I sort of promised Jamie we'd all go to Coney Island when Haley's up here, but you know how much the kid loves his godparents. So what do you say?"

"Oooh, I love that place. Of course!"

"So you don't need to work or anything, right?"

"Of course, I do. But all work and no play makes Brooke a--"

"Got it. Too much info."

"So what are your plans with J. Scott today?"

"Knicks game, against the Celtics. Wanna come, B. Scott?"

"N. Scott, as much as I want to see sexy, masculine guys get hot together, I can't. Because L. Scott has a surprise for me!" squeals B. soon-to-be-Scott, _just a matter of time_.

"Too many Scotts."

"Well, that's Dan's fault."

As Nathan was about to rebut, both were silenced by this red, stretch limo.

"Oh. My. God," escapes Nathan's mouth. The pure beauty was incredible. The deep red, the "Brooke & Lucas Forever" sketched in drag blue lipstick onto the window, the chauffer carrying a bouquet of mixed flowers waiting in his white suit, the incredibility of the scene. All this left Nathan at awe.

Brooke stood there silently. After she absorbed the majestic sight in front of her, she finally speaks, "Nathan! That's the red from my door. That's what he wrote in my locker! And that's a really ugly shade of blue."

"I think that's supposed to be the Ravens' blue."

She pulls Nathan to the Hummer, but he stops.

"I think I'm going to catch a cab instead."

She looks at him, "Are you kidding? Look how pimped out we'll look."

"Yeah, but Lucas planned this for you." He shrugs. Who knew his brother who's done some of the dumbest things could be so damn romantic? _She knew, of course._

She brushes her hand on his arm, "Come on, Nate. Stop whining."

"Oh, right. You'll get enough of that when you see Peyton," yields Nathan. "Bring on the caviar." He strolls down to the doorway, arm-in-arm with Brooke. He flashes his pearly whites at the chauffer and pimp-nods his head at him. He smirks, "That's gonna be my sister-in-law one day. Just watch."

"Dumbass," she says in a slightly louder whisper, loud enough for Nathan to hear--and pushes his head. "Watch your head. Wouldn't want the steel to smack your fragile head."

"Don't you just love her?"

The chauffer smiles.

"So tell me, Brooke, what's on your mind?"

She stares at him awkwardly. "Why do you sound like a therapist all of a sudden?"

"Ww-what? I was trying to be friendly. I mean, I heard you two talk last night, and it was rather heated. I just wanted to make sure you were doing well."

She looks up at him, genuine. This topic makes her squirm in the leather fluff. "I love Lucas, you know that. And I believe that he loves me, too."

Nathan sits there patiently waiting for her to continue. He opens the mini-bar and takes out two cans of Sunkist, the Tree Hill drink.

She opens it, gulps the cold soda. "I just worry that Peyton's an obstacle too big for us to overcome still. He can tell me that I'm the one for him, but he did propose to Peyton. And after, he proposed to Lindsey. I just don't want to be third best."

"Brooke, I really don't think you're third to anyone, or even second. Seriously, I've never seen my brother so hung up on anyone."

"He proposed to Peyton _and _Lindsey. What if Peyton actually had said "yes," or what if Lindsey didn't leave him!?" _Damn, Nathan. Way to spoil her mood._

He scoffs. "You're joking, right? If Peyton agreed then, Lucas would have been the one to leave her at the altar when he saw you again. If Lindsey didn't leave him, they would have been annulled soon."

"You don't know that."

"Okay, you're right. But everything happens for a reason, and we're the _architects of our fate_, right?"

His words are embedded into her brain. She could worry about Peyton breaking them up again, and she could prevent heartache again by breaking up with Lucas and suffer from emptiness for the rest of her life. _Or she could give their love another chance, except this time…she'll never let go, well, unless Lucas cheats on her or something horrible happens again. _"You're right. What I make of Lucas and me is in my hands, well, and his. But it's what _we_ make of it. I can't believe I've never understood this before."

Nathan nods his head, impressed by himself. "Exactly!" He didn't even expect to open her up like this.

"Yeah, exactly! I mean, if Lucas and I don't work out for whatever reason, then it'll be okay. But I won't be the reason for our demise." A sigh of relief. "Thanks, Nate. You actually cleared up a whole lot." She pulls him into a hug and also manages to roll down the window to order the driver to "step on it!"

**Thank you for reading. I sort of wrote a page or two more after this, but agh. If I don't update by this Friday, I'll update by next Friday. (I'm on vacation for a week.) But you know what? I expect to update by Thursday, August 7.**

**Again, thank you for reading. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I realized _just now_ that I lack a disclaimer. (Is this even necessary?) Well, for the record, I do not own anything. I mention a lot of companies, but I can't even afford most of these. (Ha! I don't work.) And I don't even watch the Celtics or Knicks. I haven't paid attention to basketball in so long. And in no way am I affiliated with Kevin Garnett or his delicious looking stud. _That stud._**

**Thanks for reading.**

"I'm picking Haley up at eight. See you around ten?"

"Then, I guess Lucas and I will have to start early." She winks at her awesome pal and enters her hotel room. Brooke looks around, nothing different. And no Lucas in sight. As the brunette girl takes out her phone, a shiny box captures her eye.

A kink in the eyebrow, a bit of overwhelming curiosity--Brooke Davis walks over to her bed and unwraps the gift. Inside was the Vera Wang collector's gown Lucas had purchased for her in Vegas. _Right, what a great chance to wear this._

After a shower in nothing but her robe, Brooke lightly curls her new extensions. Perfects her makeup. Slips on the silky, red fabric. Digs through her jewelry box to find the necklace Lucas had gotten her then. By the time, she looked absolutely more stunning, it was five in the evening. She takes a seat by the window overlooking the pool, swallows a mouthful of water, and thinks about the beautiful night she's about to spend with her beau.

"_Only love can stay. Try again or walk away. But I believe for you and me, the sun will shine one day. So I just play my part_" (Trademark). She smiles as she retrieves her phone. Nathan must have sneaked in when she was in the bathroom and changed her ring tone to the song she fell asleep to when Lucas and she ended their relationship senior year. And now, this song exposed and assuaged all emotions. Liberation, respite--life was clear and good.

Everything seemed perfect and totally reasonable now. "_I've tried my best to make you see there's hope beyond the pain. If we give enough, if we learn to trust._" That was all there was left to fix in their relationship even then: trust. It's what evoked the most pain, the most confusion. And now, because he "_could find the words to touch her deep inside, she'll give their dreams just one more chance_" because "_there's something only love can do_." And right now and hopefully forever on, she'll know "_this _is_ meant to be_"!

Because he did, does, and forever will. After all, he left a CD burned with that one song, Trademark's "Only Love," on her porch in an envelope along with a card after their breakup.

"Oh, right! The phone." She answers in her lovey-dovey, blissful voice. "Hi, Luke."

"Hi, honey. Are you ready?"

"As soon as I find the perfect pair of heels. I'll be down in five minutes."

"Take your time. We have forever."

She smiles, "But I desperately want to see this surprise. If it's good, mmmm…maybe you'll get your own surprise."

"I'm sure I will."

She gives him a sly laughter as she slips on her sexiest pair of heels and dumps her belongings in her Ferragamo clutch. She hears a knock on her door and lets out a groan. "Hold on. I'll be down soon, alright?"

She opens the door, and there stood the most handsome man in a sleek suit, red tie, and dark blue collared shirt. His black shoes glimmered. To say the least, he _really_ cleaned up. His face nicely shaved, his nails clean--he looked sexy!

He stood there in awe. The beautiful creation in front of him. A gleaming red, like the color of his tie, silky halter gown hung from her neck. Without a bra, Brooke's cleavage didn't leave much for him to wonder. The ripples of her dress complemented her curves, and strands of her long hair sat on her shoulders.

_Classy_ and _sexy_--both of them. (And their future babies!!)

"You look so beautiful," his words crept from his lips.

"So does you." She says with twinkling eyes.

He hands her a bouquet of roses wrapped in lavender tissue paper, "These are for you."

She takes them and shares a passionate kiss with the man she loves.

He holds her by her waist and indulges in the plump lips of the woman he loves. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Or we can stay in right now." _He was so irresistible._

"Ohh," he lets out in a moment of weakness. "But no! I have something else planned, but keep your thoughts for tonight!"

"I should tell you I sort of made plans for us tomorrow: Coney Island with the Naley bunch."

"Sounds good."

The sexy, oh-so-gorgeous, and _accepting_ couple walked down the hall, into the elevator, pass the front desk, and onto the red carpet with flower petals that led to their limo arm-in-arm.

"Where are we going?" asks Brooke.

"Have you tried Scarpetta?" He pulls out a clipping of a review written by Keith Wagstaff of Citysearch: "Italian chef Scott Conant returns to the New York dining scene with a rustic alternative to the polished Meatpacking District."

She nods her head, "Okay. Sounds good."

The whole ride, their bodies never separated. She would lean against his shoulder, resting her body on the cushion inside. He wrapped his arms around her lean figure and runs his finger across her arm.

Such a view to relish.

They arrived at Scarpetta, neither eager to move. But eventually, they did. The place was romantic beyond romantic. Beautiful. They enjoyed Italian delicacies and each other's company in the quiet, melodic ambience. A soft piano played in the background, and inaudible chatters from couples scattered through the restaurant.

"Excuse me for a moment, please." Lucas pushes his seat in and bends down to Brooke's lifted head for a kiss. He disappears into the distance and returns shortly. He catches Brooke checking her compact and adjusting her flow-y hair.

He touches her bare shoulders before sitting down. "Ready for dessert, Love?"

She smiles at him, "Strange coming for me, but I'm too full for sweets. I'll watch you eat though."

"Oh, but the chocolate mint panna cotta!"

"I love that!"

And that's what they ordered. Delish. On the white, round-squared plate sat the gelatin topped with chocolate sauce, hazelnuts, and sliced strawberries. And something shiny in the center.

Brooke notices the waiter carrying their dessert and yelps with excitement. Then that shiny metal catches her attention. The fork steady in her hand dropped to the ground, and she looked at him shocked.

He had an only-for-Brooke smile.

The waiter set the plate down, and oh, man.

"Brooke, I love you--"

"Lucas, wait," she stops him. "I love you, you know that. But…I am not rea--"

Lucas puts both hands on Brooke's shoulders. "Brooke," his smile wide. "I'm not proposing to you yet. I know we've had a lot of history and an ever longer future. I just wanted you to know I'm in it for the long haul. I know it's cheesy, but I wanted to give you this like a commitment, or a promise, ring." He takes the diamond sitting on the panna cotta and wipes off the cream. "So what do you say?" _He said commitment ring, but there's nothing homosexual about it--not that there's anything wrong with that either. _

"I say that's a great idea."

He slips the ring into her finger and picks her up from her seat. "I love you, Pretty Girl."

"I love you, too, More-than-Just-a-Boyfriend Boyfriend."

Soon after, they finish their meal at the new restaurant featured on the New York Times. She walks out and feels the cold breeze abrade her skin. She shivers a slight shiver and finds herself deeper in Lucas' arms. He tucks her in closer and rubs the bare side of her thin arms with his masculine hand and turns to give her a kiss on the head.

"Where's our limo?" she asks, looking up to Lucas.

The young boy manning the valet stand behind them interrupts. "A very nice red, stretch Hummer limo with 'Brooke & Lucas Forever' written in tranny lipstick?"

The couple turns to the kid. "Yeah, you know where it is?"

"He left a few minutes ago. An emergency or something," the boy says slowly while toying with his pen indifferently. "He told me to tell you he's truly sorry, and he will report this to the company on the way. Someone should be picking you up though. I don't know. He left in quite a rush."

They really don't mind that the man took off; he had his problems to deal with. Whatever the "emergency," he is in their prayers. What they can't stand was their apathetic, poorly-mannered informant.

Brooke looks at Lucas, "That's convenient."

"It'll be okay though. Should we just catch a cab instead, or would you rather wait?"

She looks at the Jonas Brother-wannabe with an annoying personality. "Let's take a cab."

"Sounds smart," the boy says.

As Brooke and Lucas are about to leave the premises, the boy slips a paper into Brooke's hand. "Call me, hottie." And he stared directly at her cleavage and revealing side-boob.

Brooke pulls Lucas, ready to pounce, back. "Lay off the weed, Kid."

--

"Oh, snaps! Look how close we are. Ohhhhhhhhh!!" the brunette screamed.

Jamie, from below, pulled onto his dad's Jamal Crawford jersey. "Dad, you're screaming like a little girl."

"Sorry, Son. You see, we're in the Knicks arena, but you know me…Paul Pierce fan!" squeals Nathan, who's tearing apart his Crawford jersey and revealing his leprechaun-green Pierce jersey. "And I haven't been to a game for years! But if the Knicks fans beat us up, you run first, okay?"

His son nods. "You hang out with Aunt Brooke too much."

Nathan, still screaming for the Celtics' attention, realizes that statement may be too true. _But what the hell? It's been too long since his basketball beast prowled the courts. _"Hey, J. Luke. Wanna be your father's favorite son?"

"I'm your only son. But what do you want, Dad?"

"We're going to walk over casually over there. And you just do something very charming to get that man, that man, that man, and that man's attention, okay? Can you do that, Soldier?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

"Score!"

--

The other pair of blonde and brunette stands at the busy streets of New York.

"Isn't this beautiful?"

"You definitely are," replies the Fabio.

"And this ring, Lucas. Wow. Wait, this isn't the one you proposed with to Peyton and Lindsey, is it?"

He takes and kisses her hand. "No, Brooke. I would do that to Lindsey and even Peyton, but I wouldn't do that to you." He's a little--okay, a lot--embarrassed by his callous actions as he should be.

Although she's wrapped in Lucas body and he's radiating heat, she still shivers. Lucas and his lack of body heat, ugh.

He quickly notices he doesn't have fat or muscles like Owen and curses his removed spleen. But he has Plan B. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around his darling.

--

"My daddy has a male-crush on you. He has a wife and a kid, but he adores you. You, him, him, and him. He was supposed to be a baller like you guys, but there was an accident. Anyways, he really wants to meet you guys without sounding like a schoolgirl, so he used me as a decoy."

Kevin Garnett, reigning tall, looks at the little blonde, spiky-hair kid. "Really? Is that him over there?" pointing to a shy Nathan Scott hiding behind a pole.  
"Unfortunately," he pays a glance at his embarrassing father. "Anyways, he's actually really cool and can probably help you guys beat the Hawks more easily and win another championship."

The man with the goatee looks at him with an are-you-kidding-me look.

Jamie looks at this tall man and blinks his eyes a few times before continuing, "And I have a rabbit named Chester, who's also really cool--but my mom's taking care of him right now back at home, Tree Hill. Oh, do you know her? She's Haley James Scott, my mom. She sings. Oh, my uncle Lucas Eugene Scott writes. Or wrote, I don't know. He published _An Unkindness of Ravens_ and will have a new one about comets or Aunt Brooke at bookstores near you pretty soon. Ohh, who's Aunt Brooke? She's actually my godmother also. You know Clothes over Bro's and the magazine _B. Davis_? Yep, my godmother Brooke Penelope Davis will-soon-be Scott owns all that."

"Thanks, Kid. You wanna call Nathan over?"

"Whoa, how'd you know his name?" Jamie waves his hand over for Nathan to come.

A tint of pink protruded on his cheek. "He was in this month's issue of _B. Davis_, and I was, too."

Nathan steps forward and in his manly voice, "Hey, man! Great game last night."

And KG clasps hands with Nathan for one of those man-hugs. "How's it going, Nate?"

He looks at his lil buddy. "Wow, he knows my name."

--

A cab finally pulls over. Lucas opens the door for his lady, who slides in. He takes a seat and notices the driver.

"Daoud, my man! How's it going?"

"Daoud!? Oh, my! You are Daoud! Wait, how do you know Daoud?" she looks at Lucas.

Daoud turns his head around, chucking. "Good evening, Miss Davis and Mr. Scott. Where are you two heading tonight?" And when he notices Brooke's hand on Lucas' knee and this glimmering piece of diamond, his jaws drop. "Should I say Mrs. Scott?"

She smiles, "Not yet."

He looks up at Daoud after finishing buckling his seat belt. "But soon!"

"Ah, that's good news," the awesome teddy bear says. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"It's not that either. It's a promise ring, a promise that we'll consider the future," she gazes into Lucas' eyes, "and not rush into anything, so we know we can last."

"Wise. So where can I drive you two tonight?"

Lucas answers, "To the Four Seasons, please."

"Wait, let's go somewhere else."

**Muchos gracias for reading. **So how do Lucas and Daoud know each other? I won't leave it unanswered. Not a cliffhanger, but I'm about to leave for a little bit...and I wanted to post the next chapter. :)


	12. Greatest Apologies I am so sorry

**Hi, readers of _As If Being with You Made Every Day the Best Day_.**

I was planning an update last Friday, but there was some mishap.  
Sorry, I don't think I'll be updating this week either.

There were some reviews about how Lucas met Daoud.  
Trust me, it's not anything shocking. It was something cheesy.

Well, anyways, I'm kind of going through some personal problems.  
But I hope to recover within this week, and I promise a long,  
chapter that resolves most of the problems that I've been dragging  
on. And _mucho_ anti-Peyton with heavy Brucas.

Sorry again.  
And of course, **thank you**.


	13. I'm sorry I am so terrible

I am really sorry I don't have a new update. I really can't. The show has just strayed so far from everything _sane_ that I just don't know what to write. I have been trying, but everything I write just seems like a lie. I am really sorry for my lack of loyalty. (I blame myself, but I also blame Mark's latest interview...)

To be honest, I really haven't lost "faith" in a BL-reconciliation. I just find that too hard to imagine. I just find this story too hard to continue. This story intended to be extrememly fluffly, and I think it was. But I'm feeling rather _ehh_ to finish it off.

I am _so_ sorry. But _thank you_ for reading, and thank you for reviewing.

**But here's what I intended:  
**Daoud and Lucas met the morning after 5.05 when Brooke left Lucas that night at _New York_.


End file.
